The Children Awaken
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: Before the last Jedi disappeared, he left his 2 children in the world. A son, who would become the best pilot there ever was, and a daughter, who would become a very strong Jedi. Now, 13 years after he disappeared, he is more needed than ever. But the First Order is hunting him as well, for another purpose. Will the heroes manage to find their last hopes? Or will it all disappear?
1. Prologue

**Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens**

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Harrison Ford - Han Solo**

 **Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker**

 **Carrie Fisher - General Leia Organa Solo**

 **Adam Driver - Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)**

 **Daisy Ridley - Rey Skywalker**

 **John Boyega - FN-2187 (Finn)**

 **Oscar Isaac - Poe 'Dameron' Skywalker**

 **Lupita Nyong'o - Maz Kanata  
**

 **Andy Serkis - Supreme Leader Snoke  
**

 **Domhnall Gleeson - General Hux  
**

 **Anthony Daniels - C-3PO  
**

 **Peter Mayhew - Chewbacca  
**

 **Max von Sydow -Lor San Tekka**

 **Gwendoline Cristie - Captain Phasma**

* * *

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- This is Fanfiction, a lot of this is probably not true at all, just a product of my imagnation.**

 **\- There are some spoilers ahead, so BEWARE!**

 **\- There are alternate scenes from the movie (same location & characters, the talk itself is different) so don't think everything in this is true.**

 **\- Sadly, I don't own Star Wars. Cause if I did, Luke Skywalker would be in a lot more scenes than he's now, and I'd give him quite a large family for him to be a father.**

* * *

10 years after RotJ (14 years ABY)

 _It has only been 6 months ago._

 _6 months ago since Ben's kidnapping by the First Order._

 _The kid had only been 6 years old!_

 _Luke had been so down since that moment, he failed to protect his nephew._

 _He had been to late, heavily armoured Storm Troopers had taken him before he could even get there._

 _Luke had felt like a terrible uncle._

 _Then, a source of joy had entered his life._

 _His wife, Adrienne, had been pregnant._

 _But worries had started to come up. Would he be able to protect his own child? Or would he fail it as well like he failed Ben?_

 _It had caused him to go back in a deep stress._

 _But today had been the end of it._

 _The day his daughter had been born._

 _His little baby girl._

 _He had named her Rey, Rey Beru Shmi Leia Skywalker._

 _Rey had been Adrienne's pick, Luke wanted to honour his step-aunt, his grandmother and his sister and picked her other names._

 _And right now, he was holding her in his arms._

 _Adrienne was still recovering from the birth back in the hospital while he sat here in his flat apartment._

 _Luke rocked his little girl, holding her close to him._

 _He wanted to protect her so badly from everything and everyone._

 _And the first step had been keeping Adrienne's pregnancy a deep secret, like they had done before when Adrienne had been pregnant with their son._

 _No one really knew about his son._

 _That was because his son, Poe, was non-Sensitive and given to his mother's family: the Dameron family on Corellia._

 _Suddenly, Luke felt a ripple through the Force. Adrienne had died._

 _Luke started crying, holding his baby girl even tighter than before._

 _Then, Rey opened her eyes._

 _Even through his sight was very watery because of his tears, he saw her eyes._

 _Rey's eyes were exactly like her mother's, but Luke could see a little of his blue in her eyes._

 _Luke's joy returned immediately as he looked into his daughters eyes._

 _Little Rey reached out with her small arms towards her father, to comfort him, like she knew her mother had just died._

 _Luke slowly reached out with his robotic arm._

 _Rey laid her small hands on his palm, and smiled._

 _Luke smiled back. "Hello my Rey, I'm your Papa."_

 _Of course, Rey couldn't talk yet._

 _Luke laid his hand on his daughter's stomach and closed his eyes, reaching out with the Force._

 _Yes, she had the Force. And she was incredibly strong, just like him and Leia._

 _Luke opened his eyes, just to see his daughter hiccuping. He smiled. Oh, how beautiful she was, so small but already so beautiful. "I love you, my little Rey. And whatever happens in the future, I will protect you with all my power. I promise."_

* * *

17 years after RotJ (21 years ABY)

 _Luke looked upon the burning remains of what once was his Jedi Academy._

 _Many padawans had been slayed, burnt alive or given other horrible deaths._

 _His faithful droid, R2-D2, was beside him._

 _"I was to late." Luke said, tears in his eyes as he dropped onto his knees on the sandy ground._

 _The fire in front of him was still rising._

 _R2 made noises._

 _"I know who did this, R2." Luke said, still in tears. "My own nephew, Ben Solo, turned Knight of Ren. I failed him R2, I failed my sister, I failed the Rebel Alliance, I failed the Senate, I failed the Republic, I failed the whole Galaxy!"_

 _R2 beeped again, something of a reminder._

 _Luke looked at his metal hand and closed his eyes. "I know, there is still hope. My daughter, she'll awake to the Force."_

 _R2 beeped again, this time in worry._

 _Luke looked at his faithful droid. "Don't worry R2, I know her abilities will come quite natural. I passed them on to her, I can see that already. She'll be a promising Jedi one day, when we meet again."_

 _R2 beeped again, asking some kind of question._

 _"Rey will be a natural pilot like I was, and once she touches my former lightsaber, she'll have the vision to lead her to the right path." Luke replied._

 _Now R2 beeped in confusement._

 _"I have long found my father's lightsaber. It's somewhere with who I can trust, Maz Kanata." Luke replied and laid his mechanical hand on R2. "If you once meet her, stay by her side and watch over her."_

 _R2 beeped, agreeing with his master._

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

 **Left on Jakku**

 _I was sitting in the co-pilot seat of my papa's ship, swinging my legs._

 _Papa landed his ship on a desert planet, not telling me where we were._

 _"Papa? Where are we?" I asked._

 _Papa turned around, tears visible in his usual shining bright blue eyes._

 _He kneeled down in front of me and took my small hands. "I need to get over my pain, and dragging you with me wouldn't be good for either of us. I need you to stay strong. And when you meet a member of the Resistance, don't hesitate to go with them. You will find you aunt Leia there."_

 _Then papa kissed my forehead before connecting our heads together, completing our Galacting bond, so I'd be able to hear him everywhere._

 _"I will help you, wherever you are. Just promise me to stay strong, whatever it takes." Papa said._

 _I nodded. "I will be strong papa. I am your daughter, right?"_

 _Papa smiled. "Yes, you are. Don't ever forget that, don't ever forget who or what you are. Cause the crisis of your identity leads to the wrong path."_

 _"Thank you, papa." I said._

 _Papa pulled me into a hug, his greyish beard tickling my face._

 _I just love it when papa hugs or kisses me, it helps forging the bond papa created after I first opened my eyes._

 _I know why I have to go, but I know my life mission._

 _One day, I will be like my papa, but it's just waiting for that day to come._

 _Papa slowly pulled me away. "Now, go. And learn to survive. Find a man named Lor San Tekka, and don't forget to give him this."_

 _He showed me a small USB._

 _I nodded and took the USB from his hands. "I will, papa."_

 _Papa smiled and opened the bridge._

 _I turned around to see a big desert, and a small village._

 _"Lor San Tekka lives there, go find him and give him the USB." papa told me._

 _With this last message, I left the spacecraft, only turning around to see my papa leave._

 _A tear leaves my eye, falling onto the dry sand._

 _But it's no use to cry, I know._

 _Then, I run to the village, to find the man my father wants me to find._

* * *

 _ **Hi everybody!**_

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **Either way, please review!**_

 _ **-** **Rey Skywalker 2187**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens**

 **Chapter 1  
**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Harrison Ford - Han Solo**

 **Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker**

 **Carrie Fisher - General Leia Organa Solo**

 **Adam Driver - Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)**

 **Daisy Ridley - Rey Skywalker**

 **John Boyega - FN-2187 (Finn)**

 **Oscar Isaac - Poe 'Dameron' Skywalker**

 **Lupita Nyong'o - Maz Kanata  
**

 **Andy Serkis - Supreme Leader Snoke  
**

 **Domhnall Gleeson - General Hux  
**

 **Anthony Daniels - C-3PO  
**

 **Peter Mayhew - Chewbacca  
**

 **Max von Sydow -Lor San Tekka**

 **Gwendoline Cristie - Captain Phasma**

* * *

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- This is Fanfiction, a lot of this is probably not true at all, just a product of my imagnation.**

 **\- There are some spoilers ahead, so BEWARE!**

 **\- There are alternate scenes from the movie (same location & characters, the talk itself is different) so don't think everything in this is true.**

 **\- Sadly, I don't own Star Wars. Cause if I did, Luke Skywalker would be in a lot more scenes than he's now, and I'd give him quite a large family for him to be a father.**

* * *

 **30 years after RotJ (34 years ABY)**

 **Poe's POV:**

I landed my X-wing near the village General Leia send me to.

I opened up the glass roof and jumped out, landing into the sand.

Somehow, I felt comfortable here.

I looked around, seeing the village behind me. I smiled, the village was peaceful, like the whole Galaxy should be.

The belly of my X-wing opened, and my faithful little droid BB-8.

BB-8 reminds me a bit of another droid I vaguely remember when my mother came to visit me sometimes when I was young.

I don't really know her name, neither do I know father's.

All I know is that my father had been a pilot in the battle of Yavin, one of the few to survive.

I've asked a lot of people about my dad, but it seems they don't know or they're keeping it a big secret.

I started to walk to the village, BB-8 following me close on my tail.

I enter the village, seeing a few villagers talking and walking around like there was nothing.

This sight of peace, it satisfies me.

But I don't know why, and how.

"Excuse me, do you know where one Lor San Tekka is?" I asked a random villager.

"That tent right over there. It's hard to miss." the villager, a female, replied.

"Thank you ma'am." I politely said before walking to the tent the woman had said Lor San Tekka would be.

I slowly pulled aside the curtain, seeing a man sitting on a low chair.

"Poe Dameron?" he asked.

I nodded. "That's me."

"It's good to finally meet you. I'm Lor San Tekka, I knew you father." the man said

"My father?" I asked, my eyes went wide. "Can you tell me something about him?"

Lor San Tekka sighed. "Your father was a very brave man, always fighting for he felt what was right, always risking his life for the peace in the Galaxy. Similar to what you're doing now."

So, my father was in the Republic military? Is he still?

"I can see your father passed a lot of his abilities on to you. I can only tell you, use them wisely." Lor San Tekka told.

"Can you... tell me his name?" I asked.

Lor San Tekka shook his head with a sad face. "I can't. Your father vanished a decade ago, he felt guilty over something that happened. He couldn't let it go, even through he tried his best. But after your mother, he nearly lost his mind. Only the thought of you kept him sane, but I'm afraid it snapped just before he disappeared."

"Why can't you tell me my father's name?" I asked.

"There's to much history, you'd be in grave danger if you knew your father's name. Your family kept your parents' names from you to protect you, and it might be better, that you find out on your own." Lor San Tekka replied, taking my right hand to lay something in there.

I looked at it, seeing it was a data chip.

"This will lead your Resistance to the person you seek for. Go, and may you find your father one day." Lor San Tekka said.

BB-8 turned to me.

"Open up." I demanded.

BB-8 opened a small drawer and I placed the data chip inside.

Then there were explosions on the outside.

I pulled aside the curtains.

Stormtroopers.

"Damn it!" I cursed and ran out on the back of the tent, towards large dunes of sand.

BB-8 was on my tail again, beeping loud.

"SSSSHHH!" I shushed him.

I looked back to see my X-wing being destroyed. "Great! That was my only chance escaping this damn planet!"

I kept running, not slowing down the whole night

BB-8 was my only source of light.

The explosions were now further away, but not far enough.

I kept going, ignoring how exhausted I was, until I found an enormous field between the dunes.

Everywhere I looked, I saw downed AT-AT's, Star Destroyers and several other Imperial land- and aircrafts.

"Well, it's at least something that can function as shelter." I said.

BB-8 agreed with his beeps.

"Now, let's hide. We'll find someone tomorrow to bring us to the Illum system." I told and walked up to a Star Destroyer.

I didn't go in far, just far enough to be safe of sandstorms and the cold.

Well, it had to do for this one night.

"Goodnight BB-8, now, let's get some sleep." I said, laying down on the hard metal.

It may not be comfortable, but I rather don't spend any time in the hands of the First Order.

* * *

 **Next morning**

 **Rey's POV:**

I woke up when the sun rose.

I yawned, stretched myself out and stepped out of my bed to get dressed in my normal light grey tunics, grey pants and black boots.

I grabbed my beige cloth to wrap it around my head and placed my sunglasses on my forehead for now.

I ate the last remains of my food from yesterday and grabbed my staff before I walked out of my house.

Uh... you can't really call it a house.

Actually, I live in a downed AT-AT, very close to the 'ship graveyard' where all scavengers earn their food with.

I place my staff in the net hanging on the left side of my speeder-bike and got in the saddle, ready for take-off.

I've lived the past 13 years of my life on this planet as a local scavenger. I barely talk and ask no questions, keeping a low profile for the case that the First Order suddenly turns up.

Cause that's how many of us get into trouble: they talk to much.

I raced over the sand towards one of the Star Destroyers, parking my speeder-bike below and walked up to the bottom of the Destroyer. My staff is on my back and my bottle of water is hanging on my leather belt.

I walk into the downed Star Destroyer, searching for mechanical parts that might earn me some good portion of food.

It was a bit dark in here, but lucky for me, there were holes blasted in the metal above me, allowing me to see.

I felt the Force telling me there was someone inside, someone with who I had a connection.

A _familial_ connection.

Suddenly, I saw a man lying on the metal with a droid beside him.

The man was quite handsome, had near black hair and wore a brown jacket, a sandy coloured blouse and black pants.

The white with orange droid saw me and woke his owner with an electric shock.

The man shot up, opening his brown eyes. "BB-8!" he called out.

I laughed briefly, it's always fun to see such a thing happening.

The little BB-8, as the man called the droid, reminded me of my father's R2 unit.

Then the man saw me. "Sorry I hope my droid wasn't bothering you."

"No, he wasn't. He actually immediately woke you when he saw me." I told.

"That's good, cause BB-8 can sometimes bother people very much." the man said.

BB-8 felt offended and beeped out loud.

"BB-8!" the man called and turned back to me. "By the way, I'm Poe Dameron, and who may you be?"

I smiled. "I'm Rey."

"It's nice to meet you, Rey." the man, Poe, said.

"It's nice meeting you too, Poe." I said.

"Uhm... do you know people around here who can take me back home? My ship was destroyed last night." Poe asked.

"You'd have to ask the man who collects the scavenges' machinery. I don't really remember his name correctly." I replied. "But you're a pilot?"

"Yes, just like my father." Poe told, a proud smile appearing on his face.

"First Order or Resistance?" I asked.

Poe looked at me with suspiciousness. "You'll tell anyone?"

"I'm just a local scavenger, I haven't got anything to do with either of them." I lied.

"Good, cause I'm with the Resistance." Poe replied.

"Then, I'll help you." I told. "If you'll help me, of course."

"What?" Poe asked.

"Help me collect some valuable things from these downed ships. It'll provide us some food." I replied.

"Okay, just tell me what to do." Poe said.

I smiled. "Follow me."

* * *

 **Poe's POV:**

I was a little embarrassed when BB-8 woke me up in front of that girl.

The girl, Rey, she was beautiful.

Even though I haven't seen her hair yet, her sun-tanned skin in combination with those brown eyes was a pleasure for every male's eyes.

Her eyes... there had been a mysterious blue glint in them.

I know I have some connection with her, there was... a feeling, a feeling deep inside me.

And I can still hear my mother say: _'beware of your feelings, always follow them no matter what.'_

She sounded pretty wise, and I always followed it.

And I always will.

I followed Rey into the ship, helping her collecting several parts that are useful for ships and could be pretty valuable.

* * *

After hours of searching for mechanical parts all around the downed Star Destroyer, Rey told we had collected enough.

Now we had to go to the closest village where scavengers traded their collections for food.

I have to tell, Rey is very intelligent. She even seems to know much more about mechanics than I do, and I am a Resistance pilot.

"How do you come to know so much about mechanics?" I asked.

Rey looked at me. "My dad was a pilot as well."

"He was? Could our dads have known each other?" I asked.

Maybe I just found a connection to my father!

"I don't know, but I believe I've heard the name Dameron before. I just can't place it." Rey replied.

I won't give up my hopes, I really want to find out who my dad is. I've always wanted to know, but people keep saying it's not safe for me to know. Because of the First Order.

So, maybe my father was or is a member of the Resistance, of the former Rebel Alliance. Someone who played a very big part in the biggest battles in the Galaxy: Yavin and Endor.

But still, if he was _just_ a pilot, it wouldn't matter. But if he had been so much more than _just_ that...

Rey and I left the ship, entering the hot Jakkuan desert sun.

We walked down the hill towards a weird looking speeder-bike.

"You will have to hold on tight." Rey told as she put all the stuff in the net hanging on the big front of the bike, including her staff.

I looked at the saddle, there was barely enough space for 2 persons.

Great. Damn the Dameron family luck.

Rey sat down into the saddle and stretched out her hand.

I gritted my teeth, gained a bit of courage and took Rey's hand, who pulled me right behind her.

"Hold on tight, this thing can go fast." Rey said before she drove away.

 _And neither of them had seen a black heavily damaged tie-fighter crashing down between the dunes._

* * *

 **FN-2187**

Last night was no pretty sight.

My team mate, with who I had grown close with, died right in front of me.

Later, I saw Lord Ren killing the village elder when he didn't had the map to one Luke Skywalker.

I'm still asking myself who this person is. Sure, I've heard of him before at 'school' during history, but I didn't really think it'd matter.

Right now, I've crashed a Tie-fighter and now the First Order is after me!

I know I shouldn't have stolen the fighter, but I couldn't stand it any longer.

I cannot kill, I will not kill. Not for them.

The First Order exists out of monsters.

I climbed out of the fighter and stumbled away, only looking back at the fighter when it sank into the sand and exploded.

I'm glad I just escaped!

In time.

* * *

 _ **Hi everybody!**_

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **Either way, please review!**_

 _ **Suggestions for next chapter are very welcome!**_

 _ **-** **Rey Skywalker 2187**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens**

 **Chapter 2  
**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Harrison Ford - Han Solo**

 **Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker**

 **Carrie Fisher - General Leia Organa Solo**

 **Adam Driver - Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)**

 **Daisy Ridley - Rey Skywalker**

 **John Boyega - FN-2187 (Finn)**

 **Oscar Isaac - Poe 'Dameron' Skywalker**

 **Lupita Nyong'o - Maz Kanata  
**

 **Andy Serkis - Supreme Leader Snoke  
**

 **Domhnall Gleeson - General Hux  
**

 **Anthony Daniels - C-3PO  
**

 **Peter Mayhew - Chewbacca  
**

 **Max von Sydow -Lor San Tekka**

 **Gwendoline Cristie - Captain Phasma**

* * *

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- This is Fanfiction, a lot of this is probably not true at all, just a product of my imagnation.**

 **\- There are some spoilers ahead, so BEWARE!**

 **\- There are alternate scenes from the movie (same location & characters, the talk itself is different) so don't think everything in this is true.**

 **\- Sadly, I don't own Star Wars. Cause if I did, Luke Skywalker would be in a lot more scenes than he's now, and I'd give him quite a large family for him to be a father.**

* * *

 **30 years after RotJ (34 years ABY)**

 **Rey's POV:**

We arrived at the village where I usually sell my stuff.

I know there are some ships docked here, just outside the village.

But first, all the stuff needs to be cleaned.

I turned to Poe. "Will you help me cleaning this stuff?"

"Sure." Poe replied.

"Thank you." I said.

I dragged my net to a table, after placing my staff on my back.

There, I gave Poe some parts and we started cleaning all of it.

I did notice some people who weren't from around here.

It made me suspicious.

BB-8 started beeping warning sounds.

"We might better go trade this for food. Even through it might not be much, it might prevent us a lot of trouble." I said. "C'mon Poe."

Poe followed me to the exchange locket, where the usual big fat bossy alien stands, making all the scavengers hate him a lot.

And I am no exception to that.

Even through I'm not a normal scavenger, it's not hard not to hate him.

Poe and I place everything on the counter for the alien to inspect and give us the portions.

"Hmm, a lot of useful stuff. I'll give... 15 and 1 quarter portion." the alien bossy guy said, placing some small bags onto the counter.

I wasn't very happy, but at least enough to survive for some time.

BB-8 started beeping.

"Keep it quiet please." Poe said to his droid.

The alien suddenly brighted up by seeing the droid. "How about giving me that droid? I'll give you..." he started placing many, many little bags on the counter. "60 portions!"

Everyone around us started gaping.

I looked at all the food and my mouth dropped, but I know that the droid contained something very important.

Something important to both me and the Resistance.

 _The map to my father._

"Sorry, but the droid is not for sale." I said, putting my Jedi straight behind that tone.

Then I quickly grabbed 15 and the quarter portion from the counter, put them in my bag and grabbed Poe's arm, leading him away.

I still hear the alien scream in anger: "I WANT THAT DROID!"

This can cause trouble, a _lot_ of trouble.

"W-w-where are you leading us?" Poe asked.

I looked at him with a mischievous smile. "To the ships. They're just outside the village."

"Will you come with me?" Poe asked with a smile.

"What has Jakku left for me? Certainly not much at all." I told. "I want to find my father, just like you."

We stopped for a while, now far enough from the trade counter.

Poe and I discussed some more things, as I suddenly felt two persons behind us.

I turned to see the locals.

Those two were bounty hunters.

Why them?

Then I remembered how much the scavenge trader wanted BB-8, so I quickly lashed out at the bounty hunter with my staff, hitting him full in the face.

The other bounty hunter quickly pulled a gun to Poe's head. _"If you don't give me that droid, your boyfriend will die."_ he said in Jakkuan.

I grunted and cursed violently in Huttese. The other bounty hunter was still unconscious, but he wouldn't stay that way for long if I didn't do something.

Then I got the bright idea.

I slowly pulled my staff down, letting him think I was about to give up.

But I pressed the metal button near the end and lashed out at the remaining bounty hunter, stabbing him in the leg with the green laser that had appeared.

I quickly de-ignited the laser and grabbed Poe's arm, running once again.

This time, I took us out of the village.

Suddenly, Tie-fighters appeared everywhere, their shots hitting the ground behind us and on our sides.

We ran to a very familiar ship, which was the only ship that hadn't blown up yet.

I recognized the ship, but I couldn't place it's name.

We ran inside and saw a man my age with a brown skin.

"Are you two with the First Order?" he asked with a fearful voice.

"We are running from them!" I called, running up to where I thought there was the cockpit. "Both of you, man the guns!"

I found the cockpit, and sat down in the pilot's chair, pressing all the buttons to ignite the engines.

We had to escape, and quick!

* * *

 **Poe's POV:**

After Rey smacked the first bounty hunter with her staff, the second scared me when he placed his gun to my head, saying some threat in a language I couldn't understand.

Man, how afraid I was to loose my life.

I've flown in dangerous battles and always survived. And I'm about to be killed by a bounty hunter.

Great, so great! I wish I hadn't been born with the Dameron family's bad luck.

Rey looked thoughtful as she cursed in some foreign language I recognized as Huttese.

How did a _local Jakkuan_ know _Huttese_? The language is only spoken on Hutt-controlled planets.

A few moments later, Rey slowly lowered her staff.

I was asking myself what she was about to do.

Then, she made a move I didn't expect her to make.

Rey lashed out again with her staff, but more a _stabbing_ motion, after she pressed something that looked like a button that ignited a _green laser_.

I was completely stunned.

This girl... Who was she?

Rey grabbed my arm and we ran out of the village with First Order Tie's on our tails.

We ran to a very familiar ship, which was the only ship that hadn't been blown up yet by the Tie-fighters.

And the ship looked like a piece of junk!

I really wished the ship would work, otherwise we were stuck!

We ran inside and saw a man that looked like he was around Rey's age, with a brown skin.

"Are you two with the First Order?" he asked with a fearful voice.

"We are running from them!" Rey called called, running towards a room that looked like the cockpit. "Both of you, man the guns!"

I looked at the brown man. "You know how to shoot?"

"Only with a blaster." the man replied.

"You take the belly cannon, I'll go up there." I said and climbed up to the upper cannon to sit down in the movable chair.

The engine started slowly, but quicker than I thought it would for such a piece of junk.

Suddenly, the ship took off.

I don't know how Rey is piloting this thing, but I don't care right now. I just start shooting at the Ties while the ship flew low over the land.

Somehow, Rey was a natural pilot.

I could see it in the moves she made.

It was like... she just knew how to fly a freighter like this.

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

After I started the engines, I heard my father reaching out for me.

 _'Stolen a ship?'_ he send teasingly.

 _'Shut up dad!'_ I send, secretly smiling as I pulled up. _'Just give me instructions!'_

 _'You're so much like your mother.'_ dad send.

I head the emotion in his voice.

 _'Stay low to the ground, it'll save you from being hit in a fatal way.'_ dad send.

I stood low to the sandy dunes, manoeuvring between Tie-fighters on the ship's side.

'Just who are the two boys on board of this vessel?' dad send.

 _'They're just my friends, nothing special dad. I just met them both today, isn't that a bit quick to fall in love?'_ I send, sarcasm clearly there. Seriously, my dad might be a Jedi Master, but he's no different from any other father who has a daughter. They just want to protect their girls, so typical.

 _'Don't forget that I fell in love with your mom the second I saw her.'_ dad send.

 _'Sure I won't.'_ I send.

 _'Go into that downed Destroyer, take the entrance the lowest to the ground.'_ dad send.

I did as my father told me, not questioning him.

I learned early in live that my father has a reason for everything he does.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" I heard the new guy ask.

"Just trust me!" I called back.

"Hey kid! What's your name?" Poe suddenly asked.

"FN-2187." the new guy replied in between the explosions.

"You're a Stormtrooper?" Poe asked.

 _'You let a Stormtrooper on board?'_ dad send.

 _'I already knew, I felt it.'_ I send.

 _'I see. Just keep an eye on the kid, for now.'_ dad send.

 _'I will.'_ I send, manoeuvring out of the ship, where the last Tie-fighter was downed.

Right then, I flew us into space, away from Jakku.

 _'Goodbye, my daughter.'_ dad send. _'I'll see you.'_

"Good shot!" Poe called as he was climbing down the ladder.

 _'Bye dad, see you!'_ I send, shutting down our link.

"Thanks!" I heard FN-2187 say.

Both guys came into the cockpit.

"That was amazing! Where did you learn to fly like that?" Poe asked.

I chuckled. "My dad."

"He must have been an amazing pilot." Poe said.

"Believe me, he was." I said, a tone of secrecy in my voice.

* * *

 _ **Hi everybody!**_

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **Either way, please review!**_

 _ **And thanks for all the follows and favourites!**_

 _ **Suggestions for next chapter are very welcome!**_

 _ **-** **Rey Skywalker 2187**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens**

 **Chapter 3  
**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Harrison Ford - Han Solo**

 **Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker**

 **Carrie Fisher - General Leia Organa Solo**

 **Adam Driver - Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)**

 **Daisy Ridley - Rey Skywalker**

 **John Boyega - FN-2187 (Finn)**

 **Oscar Isaac - Poe 'Dameron' Skywalker**

 **Lupita Nyong'o - Maz Kanata  
**

 **Andy Serkis - Supreme Leader Snoke  
**

 **Domhnall Gleeson - General Hux  
**

 **Anthony Daniels - C-3PO  
**

 **Peter Mayhew - Chewbacca  
**

 **Max von Sydow - Lor San Tekka**

 **Gwendoline Cristie - Captain Phasma**

* * *

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- This is Fanfiction, a lot of this is probably not true at all, just a product of my imagnation.**

 **\- There are some spoilers ahead, so BEWARE!**

 **\- There are alternate scenes from the movie (same location & characters, the talk itself is different) so don't think everything in this is true.**

 **\- Sadly, I don't own Star Wars. Cause if I did, Luke Skywalker would be in a lot more scenes than he's now, and I'd give him quite a large family for him to be a father.**

* * *

 **30 years after RotJ (34 years ABY)**

 **FN-2187**

I didn't know why those two just accepted me without asking any explanation of who I was.

Until I saw the Tie-fighters attacking us when I sat in that chair.

They were runaways, just like me.

Just for different reasons.

And now, we're standing together in the cockpit, congratulating each other.

"I think we should introduce ourselves to one another." the girl who flew the ship told. "I'm Rey, just a scavenger from Jakku."

I looked at Rey, noticing she was very pretty.

Rey had a sun-tanned skin, deep dark brown eyes with a blue glint and beautiful locks of dark auburn hair.

"And I'm Poe Dameron, a Resistance pilot." the guy introduced himself.

"We already know you're a Stormtrooper, but why did you run?" Rey asked.

Okay, so now she was asking.

"I cannot kill. Last night was my first fight, and we had to execute all villagers, but I couldn't do it." I sighed.

Rey nodded.

Poe turned to Rey. "Uhm... this may not be the time, but what was that? When you fought those bounty hunters?"

 _What did I miss?_

Rey somehow sighed. "I'm sorry, but I cannot tell."

"Why?" Poe asked.

"If I'd tell you, and the First Order kidnaps you, Kylo Ren will know where to find me." Rey told.

I raised my eyebrow. "The First Order is after you?"

Rey shook her head. "Kylo Ren is after my father. He'll hurt me just to get my father."

Poe nodded. "I understand that."

Then a small white droid with orange markings rolled in, beeping loudly.

"I need to get BB-8 to the Resistance as fast as we can." Poe said.

Rey reached out for the droid, and it opened it's small drawer.

"BB-8..." Poe started.

But the droid, BB-8, beeped something that made Poe shut his mouth as Rey took a small USB-stick from the droid's drawer.

Rey inspected the USB carefully, her eyes wided with surprise. "We need to find the Resistance, immediately."

"That was actually the plan." Poe said.

"Quick, you fly to your base. I've seen some things that need to be fixed." Rey said, placed the USB back into the droid's drawer and hurried out of the cockpit.

I looked at Poe, who signed me to go with Rey, so I went after her while he sat down in the pilot's chair.

I came in the cargo hold, where Rey opened one of the grates and jumped in, a bag on the other side of the grate.

That staff of hers was lying on the table.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I saw her doing something with those engineering tools.

"Fixing the thing that is filling the air with toxic gas." Rey replied.

"Uh... can I help you?" I asked.

"Right now, not really." Rey replied as she grabbed the next tool.

"Oh, okay." I said, sounding a bit sad.

"Hey, is it okay that we call you Finn?" Rey asked. "It'd be a little bit strange if we had to call you a number."

My eyes wided in surprise, no one had ever given me a normal name before. "S-s-sure." I stammered.

Rey smiled as she grabbed another tool. "If you want to flee from the First Order, you will need a name that doesn't call any suspiciousness. Not a number, that's to stormtrooper-ish"

Poe came in. "All is done, coordinates are in the computer and we're on the automatic pilot."

"Great! Hey Poe, can you help decide on a new name for our stormtrooper?" Rey asked as she closed the lid of the place she'd been busy with and jumped out of the hole, landing on her feet without using her hands."

My face fell in amazement. _How does she do that?_

She looked at us. "I'll tell you later about it. Oh, and I already decided that his first name should be Finn, because of the FN letters in his number. Now only a surname."

"I got one." Poe said. "Finn can be my adoptive cousin. My aunt's name is Shara Bey, so he could be Finn Bey or Finn Dameron."

"Both options sound good. Will your aunt and uncle approve?" Rey asked.

"They always wanted a child of their own. Through they did love and treat me like I was their own son, I knew I was just their nephew." Poe told. "I want to find my father, and if he's alive and not with the First Order, I want to live with him."

Rey nodded. "I understand, I'd probably do the same if I were you."

Suddenly, I heard a very familiar sound.

I panicked.

"They've found us!" I said.

"Poe, in which sector are we?" Rey asked.

Poe checked one of the scanners. "Um... the Tashtor Sector, apparently."

"Then this sector is neutral." Rey told.

Poe stared at her.

"What? The Tashtor Sector is a sector where many trade routes are. Such sectors are always neutral when there's a war going on in the Galaxy." Rey told like it was a matter of fact.

I was impressed.

A metal door opened.

Then, an old looking man with grey hair came in, carrying a blaster in his hand.

And a big hairy monkey-like creature by his side.

The man wore a black leather jacket with a white blouse underneath. His pants were dark brown and the blaster-belt around his hips was darker brown leather. The man's shoes were black boots.

The man didn't really look happy. "What are you doing on this ship?" his voice sounded a little bit harsh.

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

A metal door opened.

Then, an old looking man with grey hair came in, carrying a blaster in his hand and a Wookie by his side carrying a crossbow.

I immediately knew who this man was: Han Solo, the man who married my aunt Leia.

Mr. Solo wore a black leather jacket with a white blouse underneath. His pants were dark brown and the blaster-belt around his hips was darker brown leather. His shoes were black boots.

The man didn't really look happy. "What are you doing on this ship?" his voice sounded a little bit harsh.

Of course, it was expected from a man whose ship had been stolen.

"We're very sorry sir, but we needed to flee from Jakku, and this ship was the only one available." I politely said.

"Jakku? That _gross_ desert planet?" Mr. Solo asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, that Jakku. It was in Unkar Plutt's yard."

"Who stole it from _the Erwin Brothers_ , who stole it from _Duquesne_ , who stole it from _me_!" Mr. Solo told.

"Really, sir. We didn't know it was stolen." I said.

"Do you know anything about this ship?" Mr. Solo asked.

"It's name is the Millennium Falcon, made the Kessel Run in 12 parasec, once belonged to General Lando Calrissian but lost it to General Han Solo. And the last crew this ship knew are the heroes of the war against the Sith Empire." I said, summing up the most general facts known of the Millennium Falcon.

Mr. Solo smiled. "So you know it, _12_ parasec! Everyone always mistakes it for 14!"

"I know, but it was my father who'd always tell me the legends about this ship when I was small." I said.

The Wookie, who had to be Chewbacca, sniffed on me, then roared.

Mr. Solo was perplexed. "Is _she_... but it _cannot_ be!"

"I'm sorry, but what can't be?" I asked.

Mr. Solo put up a serious face. "I need to talk to you, under _4_ eyes."

"Of course." I said.

Mr. Solo took me out of the Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca staying inside to guard Poe and Finn, who were looking at me with questioning faces.

Once outside the ship, in something that looked like a hangar, Mr. Solo turned to me.

"Speak up, _who_ are you? And please _don't_ lie, because the truth _will_ come out." Mr. Solo strictly said.

I sighed. "I want to know first, who _you_ think I am."

"Chewie recognized your scent, and the only scents he'll ever give that reaction too are Luke's and Leia's!" Mr. Solo said, a little bit angry.

"Then I can tell you, that I am the daughter of Luke Skywalker and Adrienne Dameron." I told.

Mr. Solo placed his hands upon my shoulders, somehow now with a smile on his face. "Sorry, that I fell out towards you. I just had to secure you told me the truth, and indeed, you look like Adrienne. But there is that Skywalker thingy in your eyes."

"Uncle, it's called the Force." I said with a smile. "And you know it's the truth."

"I know. Both my wife and best friend were, and now you follow in their footsteps. Just beware of the Dark Side." Mr. Solo said.

I heard the sad in his voice and I knew his reason. I placed my right hand on his right arm. "Don't worry about me. I am a Jedi, like my father and _his_ father before me, I will not be corrupted by the darkness."

Mr. Solo relaxed. "That is good news. Come, I know a place where we can retrieve some more information."

"Which is?" I asked.

Mr. Solo smiled as we walked into the ship. "There's a big voodoo like place on Takodana, the owner is an old friend of mine."

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 _Unknown Regions, Unknown Sector, Unknown System_

There was an enormous planet-battle station.

Starkiller Base, the pride of the First Order.

It wasn't even a planet, it just had the mass of it. It was actually an enormous Death Star-like battle station with the size of a planet and covered up just like that.

On the outside, it looked like a planet, but deep within it was a Death Star.

But it didn't produce it's energy itself, it sucked all the energy from the closest sun.

And today, it would be tested on the people that supported the Resistance: the Republic.

In the controlling centre, General Hux was standing on the bridge.

The com light went on.

 _"How far is the operational process?"_ a dark voice asked through the com.

The young General sighed. "We're busy with the last checks of safety, before the action might become lethal to the station."

"I want to see the Republic down! Don't fail me, General." the dark voice said before the com was shut.

Hux sighed. _'What the hell am I even doing?'_

* * *

 _ **Hi everybody!**_

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **Either way, please review!**_

 _ **And thanks for all the follows and favourites!**_

 _ **Suggestions for next chapter are very welcome!**_

 _ **Please... :-´(  
**_

 _ **-** **Rey Skywalker 2187**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens**

 **Chapter 4  
**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Harrison Ford - Han Solo**

 **Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker**

 **Carrie Fisher - General Leia Organa Solo**

 **Adam Driver - Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)**

 **Daisy Ridley - Rey Skywalker**

 **John Boyega - FN-2187 (Finn)**

 **Oscar Isaac - Poe 'Dameron' Skywalker**

 **Lupita Nyong'o - Maz Kanata  
**

 **Andy Serkis - Supreme Leader Snoke  
**

 **Domhnall Gleeson - General Hux  
**

 **Anthony Daniels - C-3PO  
**

 **Peter Mayhew - Chewbacca  
**

 **Max von Sydow - Lor San Tekka**

 **Gwendoline Cristie - Captain Phasma**

* * *

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- This is Fanfiction, a lot of this is probably not true at all, just a product of my imagination.**

 **\- There are some spoilers ahead, so BEWARE!**

 **\- There are alternate scenes from the movie (same location & characters, the talk itself is different) so don't think everything in this is true.**

 **\- Sadly, I don't own Star Wars. Cause if I did, Luke Skywalker would be in a lot more scenes than he's now, and I'd give him quite a large family for him to be a father.**

* * *

 **30 years after RotJ (34 years ABY)**

 **Poe's POV:**

 **Woods of Takodana, Tashtor Sector, Mid Rim**

Something was odd after Rey and Mr. Solo had returned from their talk outside the ship.

Solo appeared more happy, but Rey was clearly a bit more worried.

I had asked her what was wrong, but she had just shrugged it off and had taken the ends of her staff and she had placed them in a leather bag around her hips.

These 'ends' of her staff were probably lightsabers.

Then, I asked myself a question, was Rey a Jedi?

If so, it clarified why she was so mysterious.

We had just landed on this planet called Takodana.

Once outside, I saw Finn gazing at the castle we landed close to.

I turned to see Rey softly touching a trunk. Of course, she has never seen trees before since she lived on a desert planet.

I looked at the castle. Something was calling me. I don't know what it is, but I've experienced it before.

When I first stepped into a real X-Wing, which was 4 years ago, I heard a male voice telling me what I should do.

I had never understood it.

"Kids, follow me." Solo said. "Chewie, you walk in the back!"

Even though I'm not a kid, I know the old man was just using it as a tease.

Space pirates.

We walked over a path near the blue lake towards the stone castle.

On the path were many stones, and I sometimes nearly tripped over BB-8.

"This castle belongs to Maz Kanata, her castle is a refuge for people like me, smugglers, and the rest of the like." Solo told as we entered the atrium of this 'castle'.

The above was decorated with many different flags, _pod-racing_ flags.

BB-8 was very nervous, I head that in the way he beeped.

Solo opened the door, revealing a big cantina full of thieves, smugglers, bounty hunters, spies and the rest of them.

I got the shivers, not really feeling quite safe here.

We were only just in the cantina, as a woman's voice called out: "Han Solo!"

All the eyes turned to us.

I didn't like it so much, getting the shivers again.

Solo, obviously, just smirked. "Hello Maz, missed me?"

This Maz persona was a female alien of a species I've never seen before in my entire life, and I have certainly seen a lot.

When we were halfway into the cantina, I heard a baby cry.

I turned my head, seeing a hallway leading down towards the basement of the castle.

I slowly took steps towards that door.

The others hadn't seen it that I was gone.

I hesitated a little bit before going down, but I did go down, still hearing the baby voice cry it's lungs out.

My steps became larger, until I found an open room on my left, only seeing old wooden boxes and baskets,but no baby.

But it seemed to come from a smaller case in the corner of the room.

I looked back to see if no one had followed me.

No one had.

I kneeled down in front of the case, slowly opened the lock and pulled the lid up.

It was a lightsaber.

The one from a Legend.

"How did this end up here?" I asked myself.

I know this lightsaber belonged to one of the most powerful Jedi back in the days before the _Galactic Sith Empire_ , which was at least _53_ years ago!

 _Anakin Skywalker._

Nearly no one truly knows he was also the man behind the Darth Vader mask, but I do.

All because of that voice in my head.

'Pick it up.' the voice said.

I frowned, why should I touch this relic? It belongs to the Skywalker family, not to me.

'Just do it.'

I slowly reached out with my hand, hesitating for about 9 seconds before I closed my hands around the powerful lightsaber.

 **000000/000000**

Suddenly, I stood in the sand under a night sky. It wasn't Jakku I was on, but another desert planet.

I looked up, only to see a man in black standing before a burning village with a body in his arms, screaming.

The scream was filled with _anger_ and _hate_ towards someone... or multiple _someones_.  


 **000000/000000**

Then I fell, but it wasn't sand I hit, no, it was a red carpet. And on that carpet was the logo of _the Jedi Order_.

I looked up to see young kids trying to defend themselves with their own small lightsabers, but they were no match for the adult Jedi turned Sith in his black robes raging through the room, killing them all.

The adult looked at me, poisonous neon yellow overtaking the blue in his eyes.

 **000000/000000**

Then the floor rotated, pushing me straight up and I slided down until I landed in a blue shining corridor that lead to an enormous shaft.

 _Cloud City_.

Right in front of me, I saw the long cape of Darth Vader. He called out: "No, _I_ am your _father_!"

Then there was a loud scream yelling: " _NO!_ "

 **000000/000000**

The corridor rotated, and I fell on soft grass.

Fireworks were exploding above my head and there was a funeral pyre in front of me. 

There was a man in black Jedi robes, just without the coat.

"Do not worry father, I _will_ redeem the Galaxy in _your_ name, they _won't ever_ forget you."  


 **000000/000000**

Fate decided to throw me around, rotating the whole world again, making me land on my knees in the sand, in front of a huge fire. It was another funeral pyre.

I looked to my right, seeing a man in a black coat laying his metal hand on the droid I recognized as R2-D2.

"My daughter _will_ awaken to the Force." the man said. But inside his head, there was a thought I heard as well. ' _And my son._ '  


 **000000/000000**

The flames died down and the weather turned, it started to rain, and lightning decided to make an appearance as well.

I stood up.

Then, right there in front of me, Lord Kylo Ren slayed down someone with his bloody red lightsaber whose laser wasn't like a normal saber's. It was impure.

Around Kylo Ren were multiple other masked men, all carrying some sort of weapon.

 _The Knights of Ren_.

Kylo Ren turned to me, his gaze very Vader-like.  


 **000000/000000**

Then, when I blinked with my eyes, I was standing in a nursery.

A blond man with clear blue eyes I've seen before standing next to the blue crib, taking out the baby in it.

The small baby made little noise, just wiggling in it's father's arms.

The familiar man had a proud look on his face. "Hello my son, my little Poe."

I was shocked, that man was my _father!_

The man, my father, rocked baby me in his arms while baby me tried to grab his nose.

"You _might_ not carry the Force, but you're _very close_. I know you will hear the Force calling to you, and you will feel it, you're just not strong enough to become a Jedi. I don't really care, cause I know you have a different destiny lying ahead of you. And no matter what you do, I will be proud of you. Just remember who you are, do _not_ forget your family."  


 **000000/000000**

The images disappeared, and I was back on the stone floor of Maz Kanata's castle.

I breathed heavily, but I took my time to let it all sink into my mind.

I reflected back on my vision.

 _My father was a Jedi Knight, and I have a sister._

I looked at the lightsaber in my hand, still feeling the bright aura of the Force around it. I felt the Light suppressing the Dark, and it felt familiar.

It was like I was somehow connected to this Family relic. I deeply felt the connection.

Suspiciousness creeped up my skin. Did I have _Skywalker_ blood? And if I have, am I than... _Luke Skywalker's son_?

But that was crazy, _right_?

I started to _think_.

And that, might have been _the best_ decision of my life.

First I saw Anakin Skywalker first, him becoming Darth Vader.

Next I saw Luke Skywalker facing the truth of his father and him burning his father's remains in the traditional Jedi way.

Then I saw the mass murder at the Jedi Academy, all done by the Knights of Ren.

And at last, I saw my father, and he did look the same as Luke Skywalker.

I shook my head. It cannot be a coincidence, there's something more.

And even if Luke Skywalker isn't my father, I will become some sort of Jedi, to honour my real father.

I clipped the lightsaber to my belt.

I will wear it with all my pride.

Right then, I heard a thousand voices scream out in pain through the Force.

Something very bad had happened.

* * *

 **Maz Kanata's Castle, Takodana, Tashtor Sector, Mid Rim  
**

 **Rey's POV:**

As I sat on the table with Maz, Finn and Uncle Han, I realized Poe was gone.

"Where's Poe?" I asked.

Finn looked around. "He must be somewhere around, he was right behind me."

I looked into the cantina, not seeing him.

Finn turned to Maz. "Are there people who'd take me to the edge of the universe? I need to get away."

"You shouldn't run, the fight will always follow you." Maz told.

I sighed. "Finn."

Finn turned to me.

"Although you have no reason to trust me, which I don't ask of you, I tell you as a friend that the Empire will be looking _everywhere_ for you now." I said calmly. "You just cannot run and hide from the path you're walking on right now."

"You're very wise for such a young girl, wisdom I've only seen before in one other person I met. And you have his eyes." Maz said.

"Thank you, Ms. Kanata." I said.

I always love it when people tell me I'm wise for my age. I don't say I'm not wise, but I can do stupid things at times.

But yeah, many wise Jedi Masters have made mistakes before.

Maz nodded.

"Maz, I was wondering if you could find a trustable transport from here to D'Qar." Uncle Han told.

Maz sighed. "Han, you've been on the run for this for decades, don't you think it's time to go home?"

'And reunite with Aunt Leia?' I finished in my mind.

"She doesn't want to see me, not after _him_." Uncle Han said.

Yes, _him_.

My _cousin_ , _Ben Solo_ , who has turned into this _Kylo Ren_ guy.

"She'll forgive you, Han. The General has always been very reasonable, and you should know that." Maz said.

"Maybe." Unlce Han mumbled.

Then I felt someone entering the Force, a _Listener*_.

It was Poe.

"Excuse me, I think I have to help a friend." I said and stood up before I headed down to the basement.

 _(Listener*= someone who can hear and feel the Force around very loud, but the person is limited in using Force powers like Force Speed, Force Jump and the like. They're not meant to be Jedi Guardians, just Councillors.)_

* * *

 **Star Destroyer near Starkiller Base, Unknown System, Unknown Regions**

 **Kylo's POV:**

 _"Sir, the weapon is ready."_

I smiled. "Thank you Phasma."

The time has come, for the First Order to strike against those who oppose us.

We have no weaknesses, but _the Resistance_ has.

 _Without_ the New Republic, the Resistance will weaken.

It will weaken the people who call themselves _my_ _parents_.

It's just unbelievable, that there are such _pathetic_ people living in this Galaxy.

The woman who calls herself my mother was always to busy with her _precious New Republic_ to train her own son, and the man who calls himself my father was always goofing off in his ship and modifying things to break his record in the Kessel Run.

The _only ones_ who were ever parents to _me_ were Uncle Luke and Aunt Adrienne.

Aunt Adrienne used to read me bedtime stories about Uncle's adventures during the war, and I used to love them, especially those about my grandfather, Anakin Skywalker.

Uncle Luke trained me in the Force for only a small time, _before_ I was kidnapped on Snoke's orders.

Snoke showed me the potential I had, the potential Uncle Luke _hadn't_ seen.

And he told me the truth about my grandfather.

Anakin Skywalker had turned into Darth Vader.

Both of my grandfather's identities had been _extremely powerful_ in the Force.

And I want to be _just_ as powerful as grandfather had been.

It's sad he'd never be able to turn his Uncle, who was somehow _immune_ to the Dark Side.

And maybe, if he had _long_ given in, he had been able to save Aunt Adrienne from dying.

Starkiller Base was loading itself, feeding from a sun.

Now, in a few minutes, the New Republic shall be gone.

Then, I felt a ripple through the Force. Someone had _awakened_ the Force inside, someone with _small_ potential, but potential _none the less_.

I _have_ to find this person, maybe I can train him or her in the Dark Side.

That was _my_ new mission.

Finally, Starkiller Base was loaded, and it fired.

The flare rippled through the Galaxy, towards the Honosian System, where the New Republic was.

The enormous beam split itself in five, taking the planet _and_ it's four moons.

 _The First Order has succeed_.

* * *

 _ **Hi everybody!**_

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **Either way, please review!**_

 _ **If you have a question, feel free to ask!**_

 _ **And thanks for all the follows and favourites!**_

 _ **Suggestions for next chapter are very welcome!**_

 _ **Please... :-´(  
**_

 _ **-** **Rey Skywalker 2187**_

 _ **One question, should I kill off Han? Or shouldn't he? Let me hear!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens**

 **Chapter 5  
**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Harrison Ford - Han Solo**

 **Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker**

 **Carrie Fisher - General Leia Organa Solo**

 **Adam Driver - Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)**

 **Daisy Ridley - Rey Skywalker**

 **John Boyega - FN-2187 (Finn)**

 **Oscar Isaac - Poe 'Dameron' Skywalker**

 **Lupita Nyong'o - Maz Kanata  
**

 **Andy Serkis - Supreme Leader Snoke  
**

 **Domhnall Gleeson - General Hux  
**

 **Anthony Daniels - C-3PO  
**

 **Peter Mayhew - Chewbacca  
**

 **Max von Sydow - Lor San Tekka**

 **Gwendoline Cristie - Captain Phasma**

* * *

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- This is Fanfiction, a lot of this is probably not true at all, just a product of my imagination.**

 **\- There are some spoilers ahead, so BEWARE!**

 **\- There are alternate scenes from the movie (same location & characters, the talk itself is different) so don't think everything in this is true.**

 **\- Sadly, I don't own Star Wars. Cause if I did, Luke Skywalker would be in a lot more scenes than he's now, and I'd give him quite a large family for him to be a father.**

* * *

 **30 years after RotJ (34 years ABY)**

* * *

 **Poe's POV:**

 **Maz Kanata's castle, Takodana, Tashtor Sector, Mid Rim**

I had just found the right balance on my legs as Rey came in.

"Poe, are you okay?" Rey asked.

"Y-yes." I replied.

"I think you should sit down, please, tell me what happened here." Rey said as she sat down on a crate.

I sat down on another crate, and I showed her the lightsaber.

Rey looked at it with her mouth wide open. "That lightsaber..."

"I know, it was from the Skywalkers." I said.

"How do you know?" Rey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"General Organa told me a lot about it, she also had holograms of it." I replied. "And the vision."

"A vision? What did it say?" Rey asked.

"I saw Anakin Skywalker turning into Darth Vader, I saw Luke Skywalker burning his father, I saw the massacre at the Jedi Academy by Kylo Ren, and I saw my father." I replied.

"Your father?" Rey asked.

"Yes, apparently, he was a Jedi Knight, and it turns out I have a sister." I told.

Rey smiled. "It's a good thing you found that out, but you will need to shield your thoughts against Kylo Ren."

I looked at Rey. "I'm just a _Listener_ , I'm limited!"

"I know how limited you are, but you _are_ able to do _basic_ things like Mind Block." Rey told.

"Right, the basics. Will you teach me?" I asked.

"Of course I will." Rey said, then she looked up to the ceiling. "But I have a bad feeling."

"Rey? Poe? Where are you guys?" it was Finn's voice.

"In here!" Rey called.

Finn came in, Chewie and Solo following him.

Maz Kanata kept standing in the doorway.

Solo saw the lightsaber in my hand and frowned at it. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it here, in that small box in the corner." I replied. "It seemed to... call me?"

"Yet it should have called out to the daughter." Maz said.

"You mean my sister?" I asked.

Maz nodded. "Your father found it after your sister was born and left it with me. He somehow seemed to know that his children would pass this place during a journey. He told me that his former sabre would probably call out to his daughter because his son wasn't Sensitive enough."

"Yet it did." I said.

"It did." Maz confirmed.

"Wait a minute... but that's Luke's old lightsaber!" Han said, his eyes widing in shock.

I looked at Solo with a questioning face. "Uh... do you suggest I am... Luke Skywalker's son?"

"If Maz here is right... yes." Solo told.

Maz took my hand. "Do you know your mother's name?"

I shook my head. "All I know is that her maiden name was Dameron, the name I'm carrying."

"Was her name by chance Adrienne Dameron?" Rey asked.

"Probably, why?" I asked.

Rey took a deep breath. "Because she was my mother."

I stared at Rey. "You are my sister?"

Rey nodded. "Yes."

"Have you know all along?" I asked.

"Back on Jakku, I felt a familial connection, and when you said your name was Dameron, I thought you were my cousin. But when you mentioned you were just their nephew, I started to think about it." Rey replied.

"Turns out I have a niece AND a nephew." Solo, Uncle Han, said.

Chewie made some noises.

Then, explosions started.

"The First Order is here!" Rey said, no fear in her voice.

"We should go." Uncle Han said, making his way out. "C'mon Chewie, let's learn those bastards a lesson!"

Rey stood up. "You're coming?"

I nodded and stood up.

We passed Maz and got out of the basement, the only thing of the castle that was still standing.

The rest had all fallen down.

Rey got her lightsabers from her bag before dumping the bag somewhere on the stones.

I felt a blaster bolt coming from behind, so I quickly ignited the lightsaber in my hand and redirected it at the Stormtrooper who shot.

That same trooper fell dead on the ground.

Rey ignited both her lightsabers and started deflecting the blaster bolts.

Uncle Han and Chewie were fighting them with their guns while Finn was still in the basement with BB-8 and Maz since he had no weapon.

I sliced a few troopers and redirected blaster bolts again.

Then, I saw X-Wings flying low over the water.

 _The Resistance._

On the inside, I was cheering.

But then I saw Tie-fighters entering the battlefield.

I sighed, I wished I had my comlink right now.

Then I remembered it, my comlink was in the inside pocket of my jacket.

I sliced a few more troopers out of my way towards Uncle Han, reflecting the blaster bolts shot at me.

"You're going great with that saber, kid." Uncle Han said.

"Thanks, Uncle." I said with a smirk as I reflected multiple bolts at once.

"On the family terms already?" Uncle Han asked, shooting two Troopers dead.

"It's general knowledge you are married to my aunt Leia." I replied, redirecting 3 blaster bolts and ducking the other ones. "It does make you my uncle."

"Sure it does." Han said. "Chewie, I need your crossbow for a minute.

Chewie roared and gave Han his crossbow.

Han aimed, and shot a part of the castle down, killing the Troopers who stood underneath it's falling bow.

Meanwhile, Rey was performing many acrobatic stunts, killing the Troopers and deflecting the blaster bolts at the same time at incredible speed with precise aim.

There was no doubt she was a Jedi, trained in the ways of the Force from a young age.

Tie's started to crash down all around the castle.

Then, I saw him.

Kylo Ren, the personal apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke.

I didn't stop reflecting the blaster bolts.

"Poe!" I heard Uncle Han call out. I turned around, facing the mask of Kylo Ren, lightsaber ignited.

Ren made a move to slash my throat, but I ducked away in time and blocked another blow with my lightsaber.

The eyes behind that mask were searching my mind, but I blocked it all out.

Ren striked again, and again, and again, and again.

I had little trouble blocking the blows, but he kept forcing himself into my mind.

Ren was powerful, very powerful.

Then, Ren froze me in a very uncomfortable position.

I tried to fight it, but it was no use.

"You are very powerful for being just a Listener." Ren said. "Snoke will be pleased."

Then, I blocked out, and I fell down in someone's arms.

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

 **Maz Kanata's castle, Takodana, Tashtor Sector, Mid Rim**

I saw Kylo Ren blocking Poe out.

In a sudden anger rush, I killed several Stormtroopers before I turned around to yell: "NO!"

I just found out I have a brother, and now I've lost him already.

The ship where Kylo Ren came with took off, Poe on board of that ship, unconscious.

The Ties and the Stormtroopers quickly disappeared as well once Kylo Ren was gone.

I ran over to the basement, seeing Finn, Maz and BB-8 still alive and well.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

BB-8 beeped a 'yes'.

"We're fine." Finn said as he came out of the basement, carrying BB-8 in his arms. He looked around. "Where's Poe?"

I looked sadly at the ground. "Kylo Ren took him."

"This is no good news." Uncle Han said. "If Ren finds out who Poe is, terrible things could be happening."

"Of course, Poe is a Skywalker." Finn said.

"Not just that." Han told. "Do you even know Ren's _real_ name, the name he got when he was _born_?"

"No, no one knows, except for Snoke." Finn said.

"You're not gonna like it, but he's my son." Uncle Han admitted.

"Your son?" Finn asked, the shock very clear on his face.

"Kylo Ren was once named Ben Solo, the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, nephew to Luke Skywalker and Adrienne Dameron." I told.

"You knew?" Uncle Han asked.

I nodded. "Papa always reminded me to remember who I was, and with that, who my family was." I replied.

Resistance ships started to appear everywhere.

A ship landed between the remains of Maz's castle.

It was a transport.

The bridge opened up, revealing troopers

"Search for survivors." a female voice ordered.

"Yes ma'am." the leader said and the troopers moved, revealing an older woman with the aura of authority around her.

Han nervously walked closer. "Hi, Leia."

Leia... my aunt, _our_ aunt.

The woman, Aunt Leia smiled kindly. "Hello Han."

"Missed me?" Han asked.

"Somehow, very much, which actually doesn't surprise me now I say it." Aunt Leia replied.

"Leia, there is something you should know, about Luke." Han said.

Aunt Leia's kind faced dissolved in a worried face. "Is he alright?"

"I don't know about that, but it turns out the Kid had kids of himself!" Han told.

"My father is not a kid, not even to you." I said, my face standing serious, but at the same time also joking.

Aunt Leia looked at me, her eyes were wet. "You look like Adrienne, but there is so much of Luke in you."

"You haven't seen her lightsaber skills yet." Uncle Han said.

Aunt Leia turned to Uncle Han. "You said my brother has children, where are the others?"

Uncle Han didn't reply, he just looked sadly at the ground.

"My brother was kidnapped by Kylo Ren after a short lightsaber duel." I said.

"Where can he be?" Aunt Leia asked.

Finn entered out conversation. "Starkiller Base!"

I turned to Finn, who was still holding BB-8. "You're sure?"

"It's where they take the most dangerous prisoners, it's highly secured with all Stromtroopers and army leaders available." Finn said.

Aunt Leia looked at me and Uncle Han.

"He's an ex-Stormtrooper." we said in canon.

Leia nodded. "Please, come on board. We've got a lot to discuss."

We entered the transport.

Several survivors from the attack were questioned by physicians.

Another Resistance leader approached us. "Are these survivors as well?"

"They're not just survivors." Aunt Leia replied. "They're family members of mine."

"I recognize Mr. Solo and the Wookie, but not the girl and the boy." the Resistance leader said.

"The girl is my brother's daughter, and the boy is her friend." Aunt Leia told.

The Resistance leader looked at me with wide eyes.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm Luke Skywalker's daughter."

"I'll leave your family matters alone, General." the Resistance leader said, and walked away.

I looked back at my aunt. "Are all of them going to react like that?"

Aunt Leia smiled. "Some will, some not. Come, follow me."

Aunt Leia lead us to a small cosy room near the cockpit, a place for us to sit down.

A golden protocol droid with a red right arm was standing there. "Mistress Leia, it's good to see you back. Who are our guests besides Mr. Solo and the Wookie?"

"C3po, meet my niece and her friend." Aunt Leia introduced us.

The golden droid, C3po, looked at me. "By my maker's name! It's a pleasure to meet you, Mistress Skywalker."

"Please, call me Rey." I said.

"I'm bound to protocol, mistress Rey." C3po said.

Aunt Leia gestured us to sit down, which we all did.

Finn and I sat down on the two separate armchairs while Aunt Leia sat down on the sofa.

Uncle Han and Chewie were gone to get the Millennium Falcon to the base we were going to.

Once the transport departed, Aunt Leia dared to speak.

"So... Rey, right?" Aunt Leia asked.

I nodded.

"Since when do you know you're a Skywalker?" Aunt Leia asked.

My memories drifted back to my childhood. "I have always known, my father raised me until the massacre at the Jedi Academy. After that, he left me on Jakku, telling me to wait until the time was right."

"Can you tell me more about yourself? After all, I don't know you." Aunt Leia asked.

"My name is Rey Beru Shmi Leia Skywalker, I'm 20 years old, I spent 13 years on Jakku as a scavenger in a graveyard to earn myself food. Even through it was a lot of work searching valuable parts from downed Imperial ships, I managed to train myself in the art of lightsaber duelling while living on a desert planet and living in a downed AT-AT." I told. "Then I found Poe and BB-8, we stole the Millennium Falcon from Jakku and we met Finn. From there, this whole adventure started."

"How do you remember my brother?" Aunt Leia asked.

"As a gentle, caring and loving father, but when it came to my Jedi training, he was more strict to the rules." I replied. "Keeping the training and private life totally apart."

There was a small silence between us, not really awkward at all or something.

"You mentioned your brother, who is he?" Aunt Leia asked.

"You're going to get a shock." I replied with a little chuckle. "Cause he's someone who you've worked with for years."

Aunt Leia blinked with her eyes.

I smiled. "He's one of your pilots, and his name is Poe."

"You mean... Poe Dameron?" Aunt Leia asked.

I nodded.

Aunt Leia looked thoughtful. "I thought I already felt it through the Force, once or twice, I just never thought of something behind it."

"Papa held both of us a secret, until the time was right." I told.

"The time seems to say it's time to come out of hiding, I guess." Aunt Leia said.

I nodded. "Indeed, and all Skywalkers should unite to find and kill Snoke. Only the Skywalkers can bring balance to the Force."

"That's indeed with the Legacy tells." Aunt Leia said, a bright smile upon her face.

 _It's time for the Skywalkers once again to bring balance to the Force._

* * *

 _ **Hi everybody!**_

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **Either way, please review!**_

 _ **If you have a question, feel free to ask!**_

 _ **And thanks for all the follows and favourites!**_

 _ **Suggestions for next chapter are very welcome!**_

 _ **Please... :-´(  
**_

 _ **-** **Rey Skywalker 2187**_

 _ **PS.: What should I do with Kylo Ren? And what about Hux?  
**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens**

 **Chapter 6  
**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Harrison Ford - Han Solo**

 **Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker**

 **Carrie Fisher - General Leia Organa Solo**

 **Adam Driver - Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)**

 **Daisy Ridley - Rey Skywalker**

 **John Boyega - FN-2187 (Finn)**

 **Oscar Isaac - Poe 'Dameron' Skywalker**

 **Lupita Nyong'o - Maz Kanata  
**

 **Andy Serkis - Supreme Leader Snoke  
**

 **Domhnall Gleeson - General Hux  
**

 **Anthony Daniels - C-3PO  
**

 **Peter Mayhew - Chewbacca  
**

 **Max von Sydow - Lor San Tekka**

 **Gwendoline Cristie - Captain Phasma**

* * *

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- This is Fanfiction, a lot of this is probably not true at all, just a product of my imagination.**

 **\- There are some spoilers ahead, so BEWARE!**

 **\- There are alternate scenes from the movie (same location & characters, the talk itself is different) so don't think everything in this is true.**

 **\- Sadly, I don't own Star Wars. Cause if I did, Luke Skywalker would be in a lot more scenes than he's now, and I'd give him quite a large family for him to be a father.**

* * *

 **30 years after RotJ (34 years ABY)**

* * *

 **Poe's POV:**

 **Interrogation room, Starkiller Base, Unknown System, Unknown Region  
**

I woke up in a room with metal walls and technology all in it.

I was bound to a very uncomfortable chair with my hands and my feet.

Then, I saw the mask of Kylo Ren in front of me. The man behind it took off the mask and placed it in a bin filled with black granules.

It revealed a man with quite a handsome face, curly black hair that reached his shoulder brushed behind his ears, no facial hair and dark brown eyes.

I blinked a few times, to secure this wasn't a vision.

"You have a very strong potential, for a Listener." Ren said. "Which is pretty remarkable."

I didn't comment at that.

"Of all the people who I thought to be a Listener, you, the best pilot of the Resistance, are." Ren said.

I innerly laughed at that.

"You think it's funny?" Ren asked sarcastically.

I shrugged. "Maybe."

Ren suddenly jumped in his mind, taking information from my brain.

I fought him back and shut him out, but I knew Ren had retrieved something.

"So, you have met my father, calling him a father you never had." Ren said darkly. "He'll disappoint you, like he disappointed me."

I took a breath. "People can change. You should give him a chance."

Ren glared at me. "The only people who were ever parents to me were my Uncle and my Aunt, before Snoke took me in."

"Would they be proud of what you did?" I asked.

Ren had a questioning look upon his face right now.

"Look, I might not know your real name or on which side your family was on, but you should think back of your family. Or at least, the people you do call family, since you seem to have a bunch of daddy issues." I said, raising an eyebrow afterwards.

"Daddy issues!?" Ren angrily said.

"You don't seem to have a good relationship with your father, so yeah, most people would call it daddy issues." _Seriously, on what level was this guy when it comes to language?_

"How dare you...?!" Ren angrily asked.

"Hey, no one's perfect. Even I've got issues: I don't know the man who fathered me and I barely remember my mother at all!" _What a smooth lie._

Ren just stared at me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

Then, Ren walked out of the room, leaving only one Stormtrooper behind.

I took time to get used to my new surroundings.

I felt the lightsaber, in possession of the Trooper guarding me.

I thought of a trick to get out of here.

I started to hear the voices again, and a lot of them.

 _'Use the Mind Trick.'_

I closed my eyes, only to see a man in front of me, one dressed in black Jedi robes, sky blue eyes, curly sandy blonde hair and a ugly scar on his right eye.

The man was aware that I could see him. _'Grandson, you are powerful for one of your kind, and I'll guide you again.'_

I smiled. 'It had always been you who had guided me everywhere I went, wasn't it?"

The man, his grandfather, smiled back. _'I always did.'_

I opened my eyes again and took a deep breath before I reached out for the Stormtrooper's mind.

It was quite easy to do so, but the hardest part still had to come.

I took another deep breath before I spoke: "You will set me free, leave my lightsaber and your gun here and leave with the door open."

"What?" the Stromtrooper asked and came standing next to the uncomfortable interrogation chair.

Probably not strong enough.

I took a deep breath again, pushing Force straight into my voice as I repeated: "You will set me free, leave my lightsaber and your gun here and leave with the door open."

The trooper lowered his gun, and said on a monogamous tone: "I will set you free, leave your lightsaber and my gun here and leave with the door open."

The trooper clicked a button that was way out of his reach and I was free from the binds around my arms and legs. Then the trooper dropped both his gun and my lightsaber before leaving the cell with the door open.

I breathed deeply out, happy it went as planned.

 _'You're much more powerful than a normal Listener.'_ his grandfather said. _'Use that power.'_

"I will." I said as I got out of the uncomfortable interrogation chair.

I picked up my lightsaber and the gun before leaving the cell in a hurry. I didn't want to wait until Kylo Ren had returned!

I felt in the Force to detect the Stormtroopers wandering around these halls.

I have to get out of here!

* * *

 **Rebel Base of D'Qar, Ileenium System, Outer Rim**

 **Third Person POV:**

The transport ship arrived at the Rebel Base, and immediately, the wounded were brought to the med bay.

The Rebel Council gathered in the big conference room, standing near a table.

Leia, Han, Finn and Rey stood around that table as a hologram of Starkiller Base appeared.

"Okay, what do we know so far?" Leia asked.

"This base is a thousand times stronger as the Death Stars the Empire built. Instead of only one planet per shot, it can take out a whole system at once!" Admiral Ackbar, a Mon Calmari, replied.

"Are there any weak places we'll have to hit?" Rey asked.

Everyone turned to Rey.

"There has to be one way or another to destroy that thing like there was with the Death Stars." Rey said.

"There is a place." Finn said and pointed at a hexagon. "If it's destroyed from within, the whole base should blow itself up."

"Good thinking there. What's your name?" Ackbar asked.

"You're not going to believe me if I told you." Rey told.

"You can tell 'em." Leia encouraged.

"Or shall we do it?" Han asked with a smirk.

Chewie roared.

Rey rolled with her eyes. "Alright, if you really want to know. I am Rey, Rey Beru Shmi Leia Skywalker."

Many gaped at her.

Rey shrugged her shoulders. "I know, dad kept me and my brother a secret, so it's logical no one around here knew about us."

"Wait. You have a brother?!"

* * *

 _ **Hi everybody!**_

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **Either way, please review!**_

 _ **If you have a question, feel free to ask!**_

 _ **And thanks for all the follows and favourites!**_

 _ **Suggestions for next chapter are very welcome!**_

 _ **Please... :-´(  
**_

 _ **-** **Rey Skywalker 2187**_

 _ **PS.: What should I do with Kylo Ren? And what about Hux?  
**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens**

 **Chapter 7  
**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Harrison Ford - Han Solo**

 **Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker**

 **Carrie Fisher - General Leia Organa Solo**

 **Adam Driver - Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)**

 **Daisy Ridley - Rey Skywalker**

 **John Boyega - FN-2187 (Finn)**

 **Oscar Isaac - Poe 'Dameron' Skywalker**

 **Lupita Nyong'o - Maz Kanata  
**

 **Andy Serkis - Supreme Leader Snoke  
**

 **Domhnall Gleeson - General Hux  
**

 **Anthony Daniels - C-3PO  
**

 **Peter Mayhew - Chewbacca  
**

 **Max von Sydow - Lor San Tekka**

 **Gwendoline Cristie - Captain Phasma**

* * *

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- This is Fanfiction, a lot of this is probably not true at all, just a product of my imagination.**

 **\- There are some spoilers ahead, so BEWARE!**

 **\- There are alternate scenes from the movie (same location & characters, the talk itself is different) so don't think everything in this is true.**

 **\- Sadly, I don't own Star Wars. Cause if I did, Luke Skywalker would be in a lot more scenes than he's now, and I'd give him quite a large family for him to be a father.**

* * *

 **30 years after RotJ (34 years ABY)**

* * *

 **Finn's POV:**

 **Council briefing room, Resistance Base, D'Qar, Ileenium System  
**

 _Here we go again._

Rey sighed. "Yes, and he has been working for you guys for years! So guess what? He's your best pilot!"

Everybody looked at each other with shocked faces, except for Han and Leia, who already knew this.

"And I'm going there to save him, I'll go." Rey said. "He's my brother, and father is waiting for both of us. I cannot let my family down!"

I find Rey very brave, but bravery is a personality trait within the Skywalker family.

I can't help it but think I'm falling in love with her.

"Now, who's with me?" Rey asked, looking round.

Mr. Solo spoke up. "I've been around the Skywalkers for years, and Luke was my best friend. I've learned to always trust their plans."

The Mon Calmari Admiral, Ackbar, looked at Rey. "Ms. Skywalker, what is the plan?"

"Listen carefully." Rey warned before she started to explain her plan, using the digital board in front of her for clearance. She told that the roof of the hexagon should be destroyed, only possible from the inside out.

Rey clearly has leadership skills, without a doubt inherited through her father's line.

And according to the pilots, her brother Poe had it too.

"Does anyone have a question?" Rey asked.

People looked around, no one raised their hands.

"If no one has a question, we carry it out. Pilots, man your ships, someone please send the coordinates to all of the ships." Rey said. "I'll go with Captain Solo in the Millennium Falcon, we'll destroy the hexagon from the inside out with explosives and we'll free my brother."

"Understood!" Admiral Ackbar said.

* * *

 **General Hux POV:**

I was walking through the hallways of Starkiller Base.

 _Alone_.

There were no Stormtroopers or other droids around.

I had left the commanding tower to find Kylo Ren. But up to now, I haven't found him yet.

Suddenly, I was pushed against the wall.

But I didn't feel a hand.

My neck was the only thing that could still move, so I looked around.

I saw the Listener Kylo had brought in.

But a Listener wasn't supposed to be so powerful, right?

"Where are the docking bays?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you." I harshly said, but it only caused my windpipe to go tighter. I could barely breathe.

"Let me make this a life or death situation." the Listener said. "And I know you'd rather die than giving a Resistance soldier information, but everyone desires to live long. Don't you, General?"

"Fine!" I spat, with the breath I did have in my lungs.

The Listener let go of me, causing my fall to the ground.

I coughed up some slime, as the Listener grabbed my arm and showed me his lightsaber.

"You're coming with me, as a hostage." the Listener said.

I groaned, taken hostage by a Listener.

Seems that the good luck isn't with me, today.

I had to give the Listener the directions, but sometimes we had to duck away because of Stormtrooopers coming our way.

We reached the ship hangar after a while.

"Do you have a ship?" the Listener asked.

I nodded. "It's over there." and I pointed to my personal ship, a personalized star cruiser made on Arkansis, my home planet.

The Listener dragged me in and put me down in the co-pilot seat.

"You don't know how to fly this!" I said.

The Listener smirked. "I can fly anything, I have my grandfather's teachings to guide me."

I raised my eyebrow.

The Listener started the engines, raising the handles.

My ship started and floated out of the dock.

"What...?" I started, I was completely speechless.

The Listener laughed. "I may not be Force-Sensitive, but I can hear their voices speaking to me."

Sure, he was a Listener. But he was pretty strong for one. Maybe he was even an equal to Kylo Ren.

We entered hyperspace.

The Listener retrieved a comlink from his grey-beige jacket. He spoke in it. "General Organa, this is Commander Dameron-Skywalker. I am going back to the base. Tell my sister I'm alright, and I'm bringing a hostage."

Wait... did he say _Skywalker_? As in.. _Luke Skywalker_?

If this guy is from the Skywalker lineage, it would explain why he was stronger than a normal Listener.

We weren't in hyperspace for long.

After a little hour, we were at the Rebel Base.

The Listener looked at me. "Your ship is fast!"

A "Thank you." was all I could bring out.

My voice had faded for a while.

* * *

 **Rey POV:**

After we left the briefing room, my brother had called he was alright.

We still prepared for the strike.

And when most stuff was inside, my brother landed the Imperial ship he was piloting on a field.

It was good to see him finally appearing on the bridge of the ship, unharmed.

"Brother!" I called when I saw him.

"Sister!" he called back.

We ran up to each other, and we hugged.

"Good, you're alright." I whispered, a tear leaving my eye.

"I'm a Skywalker, I'm not easy to kill." Poe whispered back.

I smiled. "It's good to hear that. But who is this hostage you mentioned?"

Poe shrugged his shoulders. "He's still in the ship, didn't really want to come out."

A team of 5 Resistance soldiers arrived. "Commander, are we allowed to retrieve the hostage from the ship?"

"Go ahead, be my guest." Poe replied.

The Captain of the soldier team nodded and the 5 men went inside.

Aunt Leia came up to us.

"Hello General, I take it that my droid has arrived safely?" Poe asked.

Aunt Leia smiled. "Please, Poe. You're my newfound nephew, you are allowed to call me aunt Leia. And yes, BB-8 has arrived safely."

Right that moment, BB-8 nearly knocked Finn of his feet, rolling towards Poe as quick as he could.

"Hello little buddy, missed me?" Poe asked, kneeling down to greet his droid.

BB-8 beeped. 'Why did you have to get kidnapped?'

"I didn't really choose for that." Poe said with a smirk before he looked up to aunt Leia. "Is there a possibility I can change my clothing?"

"Of course there is, something you prefer to wear?" aunt Leia asked.

"Something symbolic to the Skywalker family." Poe replied.

I know he's hinting to the black Jedi robes aunt Leia has in her possession, something that father left for her to remember him before he went in self-imposed exile.

Poe is equally built to dad, so the robes should fit him the right way.

Guess we'll see it.

* * *

 _Inside the Rebel Base, another droid woke up._

 _He felt his master's children calling out for him._

 _It was his time to wake up and direct his master's offspring to his master's location._

 _But it had to happen in peace._

 _So he decided to sleep for another small while, knowing good will win over evil when people start to give up their hopes._

* * *

 _ **Hi everybody!**_

 _ **I hope it's a bit good.**_

 _ **Either way, please review!**_

 _ **If you have a question, feel free to ask!**_

 _ **And thanks for all the follows and favourites!**_

 _ **Suggestions for next chapter are very welcome!**_

 _ **Please... :´(  
**_

 _ **-** **Rey Skywalker 2187**_

 _ **PS.: What should I do with Hux?  
**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens**

 **Chapter 8  
**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Harrison Ford - Han Solo**

 **Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker**

 **Carrie Fisher - General Leia Organa Solo**

 **Adam Driver - Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)**

 **Daisy Ridley - Rey Skywalker**

 **John Boyega - FN-2187 (Finn)**

 **Oscar Isaac - Poe 'Dameron' Skywalker**

 **Lupita Nyong'o - Maz Kanata  
**

 **Andy Serkis - Supreme Leader Snoke  
**

 **Domhnall Gleeson - General Hux  
**

 **Anthony Daniels - C-3PO  
**

 **Peter Mayhew - Chewbacca  
**

 **Max von Sydow - Lor San Tekka**

 **Gwendoline Cristie - Captain Phasma**

* * *

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- This is Fanfiction, a lot of this is probably not true at all, just a product of my imagination.**

 **\- There are some spoilers ahead, so BEWARE!**

 **\- There are alternate scenes from the movie (same location & characters, the talk itself is different) so don't think everything in this is true.**

 **\- Sadly, I don't own Star Wars. Cause if I did, Luke Skywalker would be in a lot more scenes than he's now, and I'd give him quite a large family for him to be a father.**

* * *

 **30 years after RotJ (34 years ABY)**

* * *

 **Rey POV:**

 **Hallway outside Poe's room,** **Resistance Base, D'Qar, Ileenium System**

Aunt Leia, Uncle Han, Finn and I were waiting outside of Poe's room.

Waiting for him to be dressed.

"You're done?" I called.

"Yup!" Poe called.

I reached out for the door knob to open up, but Poe opened it first.

Poe was fully dressed in father's black Jedi robes, the same robes dad wore when he faced grandfather on the 2nd Death Star. There was even the brown coat dad wore on his mission to Tatooine to rescue Uncle Han.

"How does it fit?" Aunt Leia asked.

"It fits like a glove! Can't believe dad had the same size as me." Poe said, a little surprise in his voice.

Aunt Leia smiled. "You're very much like your father. Every time I saw you, you reminded me of Luke."

"I did?" Poe asked, then chuckled. "Never really got that feeling."

"We should go." I said. "We won't have much time if we don't go now."

Poe nodded. "I agree, let's move."

All Rebels were busy preparing for battle, only looking up as Rey and Poe passed them.

"Why is everybody looking?" I asked as they went to the Millennium Falcon.

"Everybody here looks up to the Skywalker family. You and I are it's next generation, the future of the Galaxy. That's why." Poe replied. "And I guess they find it quite weird to find out I'm one too."

"I can only imagine." I sighed.

We arrived at the Millennium Falcon, seeing Chewbacca the Wookie already busy preparing the ship.

Chewie roared when he saw us.

"You somehow knew who we were, did you, Fuzzball?" Poe joked.

Chewie roared with a chuckle.

"C'mon, we have a mission." I said as I walked inside the ship.

"Comming, sis!" Poe called and went inside as well.

During the preparations, Han, Finn and Chewie carried in some bombs.

"Commander, aren't you going to fly with us?" a passing pilot asked as he saw Poe.

Poe shook his head. "Not today. I've got family business to do."

"I still cannot believe you are a Skywalker." the pilot said.

"I cannot help it that I was born in this family, I'll just have to cope with the fact I'm having more business to do." Poe said. "But don't worry, I'll still be your commander if I'm not to busy with my family."

"Who else will lead us?" the pilot asked.

"Nien Numb will lead the battle this time. My sister and I need to face our evil cousin." Poe replied and went back into the ship.

The next time Han arrived, we took off, flying through hyperspace to Starkiller Base.

* * *

 **General Hux POV:**

 **Cell block A, cell 8,** **Resistance Base, D'Qar, Ileenium System**

At least these Rebels haven't killed me, which I'm grateful for.

Yet I fear for the people rushing into battle.

Through I should be supporting my people, the First Order, I cannot help it but feel enormous respect for the Listener I encountered.

I've never truly respected someone, besides Kylo and Snoke, that is.

This Listener has a sense of authority, and he certainly has some kind of position in the Resistance, I can see the others holding immense respect for him.

And not just because he's a Skywalker, no, he's a man worthy of the skills of leadership.

I admire him, I truly do. I admire him like I have never admired him before: I feared Snoke, my relationship with Captain Phasma and Kylo Ren is just strange & complicated and I despised my father for all he was.

I think I can get used to the way of the Resistance, if they give me a chance of course.

Although I have no doubt they will if we get out here alive.

I bowed my head, praying and hoping the Listener would stay alive to talk to me. He can see my soul on the inside, he knows how to read me. I cannot lose the only person in my life who ever understood me.

* * *

 **Poe POV:**

 **On board of the Millennium Falcon, Hyperspace, near Starkiller Base, Unknown System, Unknown Region**

Uncle Han is piloting the ship, Chewie in co-pilot seat while Rey and I are sitting behind them.

We are the only team to actually land on the planet.

The Squadrons will have to break the shield from the outside while we'll do the same thing on the inside, which will make the whole base go 'boom!'.

I had loved to fly myself, but my family needs me harder. The Squadrons can function without me, right now I have a different mission.

"Everyone ready?" Uncle Han asked. "This can get rough!"

I gripped my chair firmly, securing I wouldn't fall of the chair.

The ship started shaking as we broke through the barrier at light speed.

Uncle Han pulled out of light speed just in time.

The ship crashed in the snow near an unmanned control post, shoving over the snow, near the edge of a valley.

Luckily, we didn't fall.

I let go of the breath I had been holding during the crash.

"Let's go kids, we don't have all time!"

* * *

Far, far away from all the adventure, on a lone island on a deserted forest planet, an old Jedi Master opened up his eyes.

He had felt a shift into the Force, a very unforeseen shift.

"My son..." the old Master whispered as he stood up from his meditation position. "... he has the Force."

The Jedi Master looked up at the sky, letting the waves of his son's powers flow through.

But it wasn't only the power of his son that was affecting the Force so much. No, it was his daughter's power too.

The Jedi Master had always know his daughter would be pretty powerful, but he hadn't expected such power.

And both their aura's were extremely bright, close to his own Light.

"Come to me please, only together as a family we can save the Galaxy." the Jedi whispered. "May the Force guide you to me."

* * *

 _ **Hi everybody!**_

 _ **I hope it's a bit good, even through it's short.**_

 _ **Either way, please review!**_

 _ **If you have a question, feel free to ask!**_

 _ **And thanks for all the follows and favourites!**_

 _ **Suggestions for next chapter are very welcome!**_

 _ **Please... :´(  
**_

 _ **-** **Rey Skywalker 2187**_

 _ **PS.: What should I do with Hux?  
**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens**

 **Chapter 9  
**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Harrison Ford - Han Solo**

 **Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker**

 **Carrie Fisher - General Leia Organa Solo**

 **Adam Driver - Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)**

 **Daisy Ridley - Rey Skywalker**

 **John Boyega - FN-2187 (Finn)**

 **Oscar Isaac - Poe 'Dameron' Skywalker**

 **Lupita Nyong'o - Maz Kanata  
**

 **Andy Serkis - Supreme Leader Snoke  
**

 **Domhnall Gleeson - General Hux  
**

 **Anthony Daniels - C-3PO  
**

 **Peter Mayhew - Chewbacca  
**

 **Max von Sydow - Lor San Tekka**

 **Gwendoline Cristie - Captain Phasma**

* * *

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- This is Fanfiction, a lot of this is probably not true at all, just a product of my imagination.**

 **\- There are some spoilers ahead, so BEWARE!**

 **\- There are alternate scenes from the movie (same location & characters, the talk itself is different) so don't think everything in this is true.**

 **\- Sadly, I don't own Star Wars. Cause if I did, Luke Skywalker would be in a lot more scenes than he's now, and I'd give him quite a large family for him to be a father.**

* * *

 **30 years after RotJ (34 years ABY)**

* * *

 **Poe POV:**

 **Starkiller Base, Unknown System, Unknown Region  
**

We sneaked in the nearest command tower, trying to find out how to bring the shield down before the fleet arrived.

"How are we even going to do this?" Han asked, staring at the control panel. "I have no idea of how this works!"

I saw Rey kneeling down and opening up a door, revealing a complicating looking mechanism.

'Use the Force.' I heard an old voice saying to me.

I stretched out my arm, trying to find anything inside that could help us to shut down that damned shield around the base.

Suddenly, the machine started cracking inside and the metal started to deform both on the inside and outside.

Out of a hole, shot a piece of metal straight in my hand.

On the piece of metal stood several codes, impossible for me to solve it all alone.

Luckily, thanks to my Listener abilities, I can hear the Force talking to me.

Slowly, I walked to the computer, filling in the codes.

* * *

 **Hux's POV:**

 **Cell block A, cell 8, Resistance Base, D'Qar, Illeenium System, Outer Rim**

I am still in my cell, but I might be soon out of here, if I of course get a chance to speak with General Organa.

I'm sitting impatiently in my chair, wondering if my request ever reached the Rebel General.

Of course, General Organa had other things on her mind than talking to a political war prisoner.

Suddenly, the door opened up and General Organa stepped inside.

"You wanted to see me."

I bowed my head. "I know I might not be very reliable since I am a General with the First Order, but I never had any other choice but to be what I am now. I want to make something different of my life, and I might as well do that by helping you." I said.

Really, after meeting the Listener, I have found myself changing my vision on the First Order. He made me think and freed me from Snoke's influence, I really owe him quite a lot.

"So you want to join us?" the Resistance General questioned.

I took a breath. "I do, I really do."

When I dared to look at her again, I saw a motherly smile on her face, a smile my own mother barely to never gave me.

"You are welcome to join us."

I felt dead panned.

"T-t... th- thank you."

Than, I felt relieved.

Relieved of all my fears, anger and hate.

I could only feel the light anymore, no more darkness in me.

No more demons I'll have to chase.

No more Snoke that will haunt me.

Only the light power that the Listener brought to me, the light I am grateful for.

* * *

 **Poe POV:**

 **Starkiller Base, Unknown System, Unknown Region**

After getting that shield down, we went for the main reactor shaft.

It was a very big complex, one with roads under and above the ground.

It was easier to find above the ground, yet we had to choose to follow the iron halls inside the base that lead to the main shaft.

According to Uncle Han, father had shot the 1st Death Star to twenty million pieces, if not more, with a set of X-wing torpedoes.

We reached the main reactor.

"How much time do we have left?" Rey asked.

"I don't know, until the nearest sun is sucked up." Uncle Han replied.

"We have to act quick, if we want to secure we're on time to save our allies." I said, grabbing two of the explosives from Uncle Han's bag.

"Stay clear for your cousin, I know he can feel us through the Force." Uncle Han said, giving Rey the rest of his explosives. "You two place them downstairs, Chewie and I will go up."

Both my sister and I nodded.

We went down the stairs, planting the explosives and setting them to explode in several minutes.

Shortly after we planted the last explosives, we saw Kylo Ren with a group of six troopers.

Rey and I looked at one another, agreeing we should wait for Ren's first move.

"Search the area. Find that Listener!" Ren ordered.

The troopers split up.

Ren came downstairs, yet didn't search for us. He just walked to the thin bridge over the reactor.

'What should we do now?' I asked.

'We go to him.' my sister replied.

We both slowly came out of our hiding place, standing only a few feet behind Ren.

"I knew you were coming back." Ren said.

To who was he referring?

The troopers aimed their blasters upon our backs.

Ren slowly turned around.

I could see every detail of his face, even through he was masked, and I don't know why I can.

"You are not yet lost." I said.

I saw Ren's expression darkening.

"And how would you know?! You don't know me!" Ren yelled with his mechanical voice.

I set a step forward. "You say you are the most powerful being, the only one worthy of Darth Vader's legacy, but do you know how the story ends?"

"No one knows, no one has lived to tell the end." Ren replied angrily.

I held up my hands, showing I wouldn't attack, through I doubt it'll work in his way of thinking. "There is always the Force that is able to tell you, the Force can show you every happening in the past."

"And why should I trust you, Listener?" Ren spat.

"Because you are not the only grandchild of Darth Vader." I replied.

"What...?" Ren asked, then he slowly realized his uncle's marriage. He looked at me. "You... uncle... is it even possible?"

I nodded, not revealing anything about Rey yet. "Yes, I am your cousin."

* * *

 _ **Hi everybody!**_

 _ **I hope it's a bit good, even through it's short.**_

 _ **Either way, please review!**_

 _ **If you have a question, feel free to ask!**_

 _ **And thanks for all the follows and favourites!**_

 _ **Suggestions for next chapter are very welcome!**_

 _ **Please... :´(  
**_

 _ **-** **Rey Skywalker 2187**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens**

 **Chapter 10  
**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Harrison Ford - Han Solo**

 **Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker**

 **Carrie Fisher - General Leia Organa Solo**

 **Adam Driver - Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)**

 **Daisy Ridley - Rey Skywalker**

 **John Boyega - FN-2187 (Finn)**

 **Oscar Isaac - Poe 'Dameron' Skywalker**

 **Lupita Nyong'o - Maz Kanata  
**

 **Andy Serkis - Supreme Leader Snoke  
**

 **Domhnall Gleeson - General Hux  
**

 **Anthony Daniels - C-3PO  
**

 **Peter Mayhew - Chewbacca  
**

 **Max von Sydow - Lor San Tekka**

 **Gwendoline Cristie - Captain Phasma**

* * *

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- This is Fanfiction, a lot of this is probably not true at all, just a product of my imagination.**

 **\- There are some spoilers ahead, so BEWARE!**

 **\- There are alternate scenes from the movie (same location & characters, the talk itself is different) so don't think everything in this is true.**

 **\- Sadly, I don't own Star Wars. Cause if I did, Luke Skywalker would be in a lot more scenes than he's now, and I'd give him quite a large family for him to be a father.**

* * *

 **30 years after RotJ (34 years ABY)**

* * *

 _"And why should I trust you, Listener?" Ren spat._

 _"Because you are not the only grandchild of Darth Vader." I replied._

 _"What...?" Ren asked, then he slowly realized his uncle's marriage. He looked at me. "You... uncle... is it even possible?"_

 _I nodded, not revealing anything about Rey yet. "Yes, I am your cousin."_

* * *

 **Hux's POV:**

 **Convention room, Resistance Base, D'Qar, Illeenium System, Outer Rim**

Just behind General Organa, I walked into the room of tacticians, or however the Resistance calls them.

"General, the X-wing fleet has reached Starkiller Base." one of the men called.

"Has there been a message from Captain Solo?" General Organa asked.

The same man nodded. "But it's a rather vague message."

"What does it say?" General Organa demanded.

"It says 'Poe's talking to Ben.', nothing more." the man told. "But who the hell is Ben?"

"My son." General Organa replied, not saying anything else.

So, General Organa has a son?

"General! We're receiving audio from Starkiller Base!" Admiral Ackbar, the Mon Calmari, called.

"Play it." General Organa ordered.

The Admiral pushed a button.

 _"You are not yet lost."_

I recognized that voice as the voice of the Listener.

Truly, how can he be so calm? And to who is he speaking?

 _"And how would you know?! You don't know me!"_

That was clearly Kylo, his voice sounding just as mechanical as ever.

So the Listener is trying to reason with Kylo?

 _"You say you are the most powerful being, the only one worthy of Darth Vader's Legacy, but do you know how the story ends?"_

Why is the Listener referring to Darth Vader?

Oh, _yes_... Vader is Ren's _grandfather_.

Evil runs in the family, I guess.

 _"No one knows, no one has lived to tell the end."_

Another angry reply from Ren.

Note: that guy's always angry.

 _"There is always the Force that is able to tell you, the Force can show you every happening in the past."_

Now the Listener is becoming quite the spiritual monk, and I don't understand it. How can the Force show you what happened before?

 _"And why should I trust you, Listener?"_

I'm curious to hear how the Listener is going to reply to that.

 _"Because you are not the only grandchild of Darth Vader."_

Everyone in the control room was silent, all holding their breaths.

I was truly stunned, my mouth nearly hanging on my feet!

What. The. Actual. Fuck?

 _"What...?"_

Ren seemed very stunned, too.

 _"You... uncle..."_

Everyone in the room started to whisper, soft enough for everyone to still hear the voice on the com.

 _"...is it even possible?"_

We could have expected Kylo to end his sentence with that, but not what the Listener replied on that.

No one could have been prepared for that final statement.

 _"Yes, I am your cousin."_

It was utterly silent in the control room, not even a breath was heard.

'Wait... what?'

"General Organa, what is this?" one of the people asked. "How can this be happening?"

I looked at General Organa, who was very calm.

"It seems you do not know yet who Kylo Ren is." General Organa replied.

I frowned. Not even I knew anything about Ren's past, only Snoke did.

The General turned to me. "You mentioned to have worked with Ren, do you know who he is?"

"No, it's only Snoke who does. No one else is even allowed to know anything about his apprentices." I replied.

"Then I shall reveal." General Organa said, her voice turning sad. "Kylo Ren, was born Ben Solo."

At that, my mouth fell open and my mind started racing.

* * *

 **Hi everybody!**

 **I hope it's a bit good, even through it's short.**

 **Either way, please review!**

 **If you have a question, feel free to ask!**

 **And thanks for all the follows and favourites!**

 **Suggestions for next chapter are very welcome! (I am in need of suggestions!)  
**

 **Please... :´(** _ **  
**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens**

 **Chapter 11  
**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Harrison Ford - Han Solo**

 **Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker**

 **Carrie Fisher - General Leia Organa Solo**

 **Adam Driver - Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)**

 **Daisy Ridley - Rey Skywalker**

 **John Boyega - FN-2187 (Finn)**

 **Oscar Isaac - Poe 'Dameron' Skywalker**

 **Lupita Nyong'o - Maz Kanata  
**

 **Andy Serkis - Supreme Leader Snoke  
**

 **Domhnall Gleeson - General Hux  
**

 **Anthony Daniels - C-3PO  
**

 **Peter Mayhew - Chewbacca  
**

 **Max von Sydow - Lor San Tekka**

 **Gwendoline Cristie - Captain Phasma**

* * *

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- This is Fanfiction, a lot of this is probably not true at all, just a product of my imagination.**

 **\- There are some spoilers ahead, so BEWARE!**

 **\- There are alternate scenes from the movie (same location & characters, the talk itself is different) so don't think everything in this is true.**

 **\- Sadly, I don't own Star Wars. Cause if I did, Luke Skywalker would be in a lot more scenes than he's now, and I'd give him quite a large family for him to be a father.**

* * *

 **30 years after RotJ (34 years ABY)**

* * *

 **Kylo Ren's POV:**

 **Bridge above a shaft, Starkiller Base, Unknown System, Outer Rim**

"You are not yet lost." the Listener said.

I heard immense power flowing in his voice, a power that made me feel weak again.

I narrowed my eyes behind the mask and yelled at him: "And how would you know?! You don't know me!"

"You say you are the most powerful being, the only one worthy of Darth Vader's Legacy, but do you know how the story ends?"

I snorted at that. "No one knows, no one has lived to tell the end."

"There is always the Force that is able to tell you, the Force can show you every happening in the past." the Listener said

 _Pfft... should I even care?_

"And why should I trust you, _Listener_?" I spat.

"Because you are not the only grandchild of Darth Vader." the Listener replied.

"What...?" I questioned.

 _No, this couldn't be real!_ "You... uncle..."

I slowly turned away. "...is it even possible?"

The Listener held his hands up. "Yes, I am your cousin."

Through my mask, I could not see his face clearly, but the outlining...

I slowly removed my mask to look at my cousin better.

His jaws were clearly Uncle Luke's, as well as the blue hue around his eyes. He indeed could pass through for a cousin of mine.

I remember my aunt Adrienne, she indeed had been pregnant.

 _"I am your cousin."_

My eyes wided, the Listener had made his way into my mind!

I gripped my lightsaber tightly. I ignited it and aimed at the Listener.

But the Listener was far quicker for one so untrained than I estimated, he blocked my blow and didn't even move a millimetre!

Stormtroopers started shooting at something else that had guns too. Apparently, they didn't win.

Rage overtook my vision and I wildly slew around me, not caring what I hit.

The girl, the one who had stood behind the Listener the whole time, joined in the fight.

She surprised me.

I hadn't counted on a full Jedi fighting with such strength that it over powered me.

The girl wounded me, giving me a burn wound in my arm and quite a big gash across my chest.

I didn't give up, I would never give up to Jedi.

Through the pain, I still managed to slash the Listener across his chest, wounding him quite a lot.

Then the girl knocked me out with the edges of something that looked like a staff.

My vision went black and I fell to the cold metal ground, cursing my uncle to the very bone of his being.

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

 **Bridge above a shaft, Starkiller Base, Unknown System, Outer Rim**

After I knocked my cousin out, I placed my brother's arm around my neck before looking up at my uncle.

"Be sure to get out of here, NOW!" Uncle Han called.

I dragged my brother up the stairs, but that didn't go so easy since Poe was quite wounded. He would need medical attention once we're back at D'Qar.

"C'mon Poe, don't die on me." I said, dragging Poe out to the snow, leaving the compound behind before the bombs went of, creating a big explosion and possibly an opening that was big enough for an X-Wing to fly through and destroy it all.

"I won't sis, I at least want to see dad before dying." Poe said.

I chuckled at that, seems I'm not the only one who inherited the dry Skywalker humour.

We followed our uncle and Chewie into the forest, where we found the Millennium Falcon near the edge just like we left it.

Behind us, the whole compound blew up.

Pieces of metal rained down somewhere in the forest near us.

"Well, at least this base is going to blow!" Uncle Han called as he ran into the spaceship.

Chewie helped us with the last metres, helping to set Poe on the medical bed.

"Well, at least we're going to be safe now." I said as I felt we were slowly getting away from the ground.

Poe looked at me. "Don't you think our family is pretty messed up?"

I chuckled. "Nah... I think that an evil grandfather, an evil cousin, a missing father, a smuggler as uncle and separated siblings is very normal."

Poe laughed. "It seems normal in _our_ family."

"Because of the Force in our veins, the Skywalkers will never be a normal family." I said. "We carry the Legacy of our generation, which we will pass over to our children one day."

"You expect to have kids?" Poe asked.

I hesitated for a moment. "Well... I do want them, one day."

"Expect that day to be a long time from now!" Poe said.

I laughed. "Getting overprotective?"

"I'm your brother for that." Poe happily said.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **Resistance Base, D'Qar, Illeenium System, Outer Rim**

Everybody was waiting outside in the air for the ships to land and to greet the survivors of the battle.

Not all pilots had returned, but at least three quarters had.

As the Millennium Falcon landed, everybody waited for the Skywalker siblings to get out.

They started cheering as Rey and Poe came out, both at least alive.

Everybody was so caught up in happiness that nearly no one saw the old R2 unit approach, not until Leia looked that way.

"Hello R2." Rey greeted, placing her hand onto the droid.

R2 made a noise, recognizing Rey as his master's daughter and his mistress.

"I can't believe it! He's finally awake!" Poe cheered.

R2 cheered happily, also greeting Poe in a likewise way as he had greeted Rey.

"He recognizes you as dad's son." Rey translated.

"I know, I can translate it too." Poe commented.

Aunt Leia looked worried. "Poe, get that wound treated."

R2 beeped again.

"He says he has the map." Rey translated.

Poe's droid, BB-8, joined in, conversing with R2.

"They're going to get the coordinates inside the Millennium Falcon." Poe translated.

"To where?" Leia asked.

Poe smiled. "To our father."

Both BB-8 and R2 made confirming noises before getting into the ship.

"Well, you should get that wound treated before you leave in search of your father." Leia told. "Lightsaber gashes can be very mean if not treated in time."

"Experience?" Poe asked.

"No, but your father had his hands cut off, your grandfather managed to get _all_ of his limbs cut off." Leia replied.

Poe paled at that. "That sounds worse enough."

"I'll be waiting for you." Rey said.

"You better do!" Poe called before getting transported to the medical bay.

* * *

Rey indeed waited for Poe to get out of the med bay. The only thing she had done was changing in a dark grey suit with a collar.

Poe managed to get out of it within the next hour while Rey and Chewie were preparing for take off.

"You and Chewie are not going with us?" Rey asked Han.

Han looked at his ship. "I'd love to go with you, but I need to catch up with my wife. You two are his children, you should get to him first."

Rey smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Han."

"Nothing you should thank me for." Han said.

"Rey, are you ready?" Poe asked, already standing on the bridge.

"We'll return, with father." Rey said before going inside the ship.

Inside the cockpit, it was Rey who took place in the pilot seat with Poe as her co-pilot.

Both siblings looked out over the base, seeing the peace returned made them both smile.

Uncle Han, Auntie Leia and Chewbacca were standing there, waving them goodbye.

Auntie Leia had dressed up in a beautiful purple gown, her greying dark brown hair in an extravaganza style, contrasting with the simple smuggler clothing her husband wore.

"We're ready." Poe said.

Rey nodded and started the engines.

The ship took off slow, heading away to a very different system.

"What's the planet we're going to?" Poe asked.

Rey smiled. "Ahch-To."

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **Lone island in the middle of a sea, Ahch-To, Unknown System, Outer Rim**

Rey landed the Millennium Falcon on a steady place on the island, making sure the ship wouldn't sink into the sea.

Both she and Poe left R2 and BB-8 at the ship.

"We don't know how long it'll take," Poe began. "but I promise to come back as soon as possible.

BB-8 made agreeing sounds.

Poe chuckled. "Well, let's go to see my father."

R2 beeped something.

"Don't worry little guy, we'll come back in one piece, I swear." Poe said. "Maybe bruised, blue and broken, but we will survive."

Rey laughed. "Seriously Poe, what are you thinking?"

"Hey! I'm not a trained Jedi, unlike you." Poe joked.

Rey rolled with her eyes. "C'mon, I want to see dad!"

Without anything else to say, the Skywalker siblings climbed the stone stairs up the mountain.

It was a tiring walk, but they both knew there was someone waiting for them up there. That knowledge made them go on.

Via a stone tunnel, they reached an open field.

A sandy path lead up the mountain to a cliff, where a hooded figure in grey stood.

Both siblings went closer, stopping when the hill to the cliff began.

The figure had apparently expected them as it turned around, revealing it was male.

Poe could make out the white robes of a Jedi, the lightsaber on his belt.

Then, when the man pushed back the hood to reveal his face.

His sky blue eyes were shining brilliantly, with wisdom and age. His hair was greying heavily, but he was still the same man he had been.

 _Luke Skywalker_.

Rey couldn't stop smiling, all out of enthusiasm. " _Father_!"

Poe stared with wonder and admiration.

All those years, he had thought Luke Skywalker as a _legendary_ Jedi and an amazing pilot. The pilot he had wanted to be.

And now, it turned out they were _related_ , that he was _the son_ of this legend.

"Father..." Poe breathed out in barely a whisper.

Luke Skywalker walked down the cliff, a smile slowly creeping on his face as he came closer.

"My _children_ ," he spoke, "my _daughter_ and my _son_."

Poe felt his heart swell up at those words of recognition.

"Hello... father."

* * *

 **Hi everybody!**

 **I hope it's good enough for you, cause now this part is _done_!**

 **This will be continued after I've seen part 8 of the saga, so that'll take long.  
**

 **Anybody please remind me when the new episode is hitting the theatre!**

 **I know it, I'm evil... MWAHAHA *Evil Laugh***

 **If you have a question, feel free to ask!**

 **And thanks for all the follows and favourites!**

 **Reviews! Please... :´(** _ **  
**_

 _ **~ Artemis Hunter 441**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Harrison Ford - Han Solo**

 **Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker**

 **Carrie Fisher - General Leia Organa Solo**

 **Adam Driver - Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)**

 **Daisy Ridley - Rey Skywalker**

 **Oscar Isaac - Poe 'Dameron' Skywalker**

 **John Boyega - FN-2187 (Finn)**

 **Andy Serkis - Supreme Leader Snoke**

 **Domhnall Gleeson - General Armitage Hux**

 **Laura Dern - Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo**

 **Kelly Marie Tran - Rose Tico**

 **Joonas Suotamo - C-3PO**

 **Peter Mayhew - Chewbacca**

 **Jimmy Vee - R2-D2**

 **Gwendoline Cristie - Captain Phasma**

* * *

 **30 years after RotJ (34 years ABY)**

* * *

 _Luke Skywalker walked down the cliff, a smile slowly creeping on his face as he came closer._

 _"My_ children _," he spoke, "my_ daughter _and my_ son _."_

 _Poe felt his heart swell up at those words of recognition._

 _"Hello..._ father _."_

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **Lone island in the middle of a sea, Ahch-To, Unknown System, Outer Rim**

Luke spread his arms wide, catching his daughter who jumped straight onto him.

"You've grown big." he said as she was plastered to his front.

Rey smiled as she let go of him. "It has been many years."

"That is true." then, his eyes laid down upon the son he had.

"Father... there are many things I don't understand." Poe said, not knowing what to say.

The Jedi Master smiled. "And I will tell you, as we are on our way back to the Resistance."

"Leia gave me something so we could find our way back. We came here with Falcon."

"Han gave you permission to use his ship?"

"Sorta, he knows I can take care of it."

* * *

 **On board of the _Millennium Falcon_ , traveling back to the Rebel Base**

While Rey was in the cockpitt with Chewie to take care of the controls, father and son were sitting in the passenger room.

"Father, why did you leave?" Poe asked.

"I have made a few mistakes in my life, I had to find a way to deal with everything. Disappearing seemed like a good idea back then, I had no idea that the First Order would become this powerful." the Jedi replied.

"I've sensed my cousin's indecisiveness, he still holds you in high regard."

"But he hates his own parents. We're such a dysfunctional family."

The Resistance pilot thought about it first, then snorted. "Yeah, we are."

"We'll drop out of lightspeed in 20 to 22 minutes. We should be on time for the evacuation."

Luke turned to his son. "Evacuation?"

"The First Order must have found us. Damnit! Now I've got to think of a defense plan!"

"That's the pilot in you talking! When you get back, I'm forcing Jedi training on you."

"Yeah, that might be for the best."

* * *

 **Space above D'Qar, Illeenium System, Outer Rim**

Rey had been right, there was a big evacuation going on when the Falcon arrived.

"Dock with mother ship, the Mon Calmari star cruiser, transporter bay." Poe yelled from his passenger seat.

"Will do!"

And the older vessel docked with a few bumps.

* * *

 **Aboard the _Raddus_ , in orbit of D'Qar, Illeenium System, Outer Rim**

 **Leia's POV:**

When I saw the Falcon, I was relieved of all tension that had been in my head before.

My niece and nephew safely returned with my brother.

"Mistress Leia, Master Luke has returned!" C-3PO said eagerly.

"I felt it, 3PO. Get them to the bridge as soon as possible." the General told.

Suddenly, a monitor started beeping.

"General Organa, First Order vessels are dropping out of lightspeed!" an officer called out.

"The evacuation is not going fast enough!" Gail Ackbar called.

"The transporters go as fast as they can." Han told.

Just that moment, Poe Dameron ran onto the bridge. "General! I have an idea!" he called.

"And what may that be, Commander?"

"Permission to blow something up?"

I looked at him sceptically. "What is it that you wish to blow up?"

"A dreadnought. A single bomber can take it out."

"Can you fly a bomber?"

"I'll fly my X-wing, the crew of the Cobalt Hammer can fly the bomber."

I shook my head with a smile. "If you think you can possibly achieve this, Commander, go do it."

"Thank you General!"

* * *

 **Aboard the _Raddus_ , in orbit of D'Qar, Illeenium System, Outer Rim**

 **Hux's POV:**

I was at the docking ports when the _Millennium Falcon_ docked with the _Raddus_.

The Listener was out just a few seconds after the portal had opened up, sprinting towards the bridge.

I wanted to call out to him, but he was far out of earshot.

Then his sister and father came out of the ship, walking normally.

"My son's a bit in a hurry. We saw a Dreadnought drop out of lightspeed just a second ago."

I paled. A Dreadnought, most possibly the _Fulminatrix_ : Mandator IV-class Siege Dreadnought that was 7500 kilometers long!

"Are you alright?" the young woman asked.

"It's just... I know what that Dreadnought can do." I replied, my hands began shaking at the thought.

"You might want to sit down for a bit, to calm yourself. I need to see my sister on the bridge. Rey, will you stay with him?" the bearded man asked.

His daughter, apparently named Rey, nodded and set me down upon one of the white benches nearby as the Jedi Master swept through the hallways of the _Raddus_.

The Listener was going to do something crazy, Skywalker-crazy.

Seconds later, the dark haired man came running at me, accompanied by a small white-orange-blue BB Astromech droid.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." he said, before disappearing in the cargo bay that held all X-wing and B-wing fighters.

I stood up quickly and ran towards the doors, seeing the man jump into his black X-wing with the BB droid.

"You worry about him." Rey stated.

I nodded. "Because of him, I'm still here. I'm sure that Snoke would've killed me, were I still with the First Order."

"I'm Rey Skywalker, but you probably already knew. How about you?"

"Armitage Hux, it's nice to meet you."

"We'll talk later, gotta catch up with another friend of mine who's somewhere around here." and she left him standing there.

The Skywalker family really is something else...

* * *

 **Inside Black One**

 **Poe's POV:**

I flew out of the hangar, now facing the large Dreadnought.

Even though it was extremely long and wide and had cannons that could destroy a city like Canto Bright, I was not afraid of it.

Probably due to the fact that my father faced down a Death Star.

"Alright, let's go!" and I went up to fly in a straight line with the bridge. "Open the comlink and call the Cobalt Hammer into action. I'll blow up the cannons."

I look down below to see the evacutation ships flying up to the few larger ships.

'I've got to be fast!' And he started flying lowon the enormous upper side of the Dreadnought.

* * *

 **First chapter of the new book. I hope it was worth the wait... anyone ideas of how I can do this better? Everything is welcome.**

 **-Artemis Hunter 441**


End file.
